The Woes and Wooings of a Certain Jaybird
by lilvamp23
Summary: Adorable angsty teenager Jason has to deal with having icky lovey dovey feelings for an older man. An older man that is sort of legally his brother, but heck it's just a piece of paper. He will totally woo his man. Although life isn't that simple and some stuff gets in the way. Like pretty red heads and...well...dying. (Some angsty fluff with a sprinkle of smutty goodness)
1. Chapter 1

**Author disclaimer - I don't own any DC characters, etc etc.  
**

 **Just wanted to write some adorable dorky fluffy Jason Todd trying to get a certain man to totally fall head over heels for him.**

 **Reference to Evanescence's Lithium. I was listening to it and it kind of reminded me of our adorable Red Hood.**

* * *

It happened one night after a particular close call when Nightwing saved him. Jason finally came to a solid conclusion. He was in love with Dick Grayson. Head over heels disgustingly in love. He loved the older man. He loved being around him with his dazzling smiles and gem blue eyes. He loved it when Dick teased him even though he pretended to be irritated instead. He loved Dick's ass and hoped one day his ass looked that great or he at least got to touch Dick's. Just to know what it felt like. It was one of those asses that you felt compelled to squeeze. Hell he loved everything about Dick. From his toes all the way up to his gorgeous midnight silky hair.

Jason hummed contently on the folded out chair as Alfred ran his fingers through his hair for like the hundredth time to make sure everything was coated thoroughly. After determining it to be up to his standards, Alfred stepped back and removed the plastic gloves and tossed them in the waste basket. He eyed Jason and returned the wide smile with a fond one of his own.

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this Master Jason?" Alfred asked.

Jason smiled as he kicked his feet back and forth on the chair. "Of course I do Alfred! Bruce and Dick have black hair. I want to match. Plus my natural hair color is disgusting."

Alfred arched an eyebrow elegantly. "Miss Barbara has red hair. Do you think her hair is disgusting?"

Jason waved his hand dismissively. "No. Babs has pretty red hair. Like early sunrise. My hair is like burnt rust. It's gross."

"Well I would have to disagree with you on that opinion, but I will continue to assist you anyways."

Jason grinned again. "Thanks Alfred. You are seriously the best."

When it was all said and done and Jason's newly dyed hair was dry. He stood in front of the mirror admiring it. His fingers trailing through the now night colored hair. Just like Dick's. He was always super impressed by Alfred's talent of not leaving giant black dabs on his pale skin. There were little bits, but you would have to practically squint to see them. His eyes un-squinted and started to wander away from his newly dyed hair and down his body. His measly muscled 16 year old body. A thoughtful frown graced his lips. He even spun a little bit to stare at his butt. He let out a disgruntled noise and with one last glare at himself, he headed to the gym. He had the hair, but obviously he still had some stuff to work on.

It was about a week later when Jason slammed the door after entering growling softly under his breath. Alfred opened it behind him a second later with arched brows. He watched as Jason stormed away from him and up the stairs. Alfred shook his head sadly. Obviously it was another hard school day. He didn't even flinch when he heard the echoes of another door being slammed further in the manor.

Dick poked his head out from Bruce's study across the hall. He arched his brows. Alfred shrugged. Dick stepped out into the hallway. "Should I go check on him?"

"Best wait a little to let him calm down. I'm sure though once he sees you're visiting, his mood will improve drastically."

Bruce joined them after setting down his paperwork on his desk. He stood in the doorway looking at the two and also shrugged. "He still seems to be adjusting to private school. Something about having the ability to punch prissy jerks, but not being allowed to. Apparently it is frustrating."

Dick chuckled. "I can relate." Dick joined Alfred in the kitchen to gather a tray of snacks for Jason. Hopefully seeing Dick and _cookies_ would turn his frown upside down. He smirked sneakily as he skipped up the stairs towards Jason's room. He knocked gently, but there was no answer. He braced himself for flying objects chucked in his direction as he inched the door open. He had to stifle laughing loudly when he saw Jason jamming out and singing with headphones on. He could barely make out the music from the doorway which meant that music most be really freaking loud. The kid was going to go deaf. Than how helpful of a vigilante would he be?

Jason was oblivious to the world as he danced. His eyes screwed shut as belted out dramatic lyrics. Dick was more than happy to let him. He leaned against the doorframe. His eyes sparkling with amusement and fondness.

 _Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

 _Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go  
Let me go_

 _Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes_

 _I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me_

 _Lithium, don't-_

Jason's mouth instantly snapped shut as his eyes caught a person in his doorway. Eyes that went comically wide as they landed on a smirking Dick Grayson. His face instantly felt oven hot as he slid the headphones off his ears.

"H-hey…" Jason stammered and trailed off.

"Hey yourself. You can keep going. Don't mind me. I was enjoying the show."

Jason really wanted the ground to swallow him up. He chuckled awkwardly and shut the music off. "Uh...No thanks. I'm done."

"Aww~ but come on Jaybird you sing and dance so wonderfully."

Jason glared. "S-hut up Grayson!"

Dick took on a hurt face and placed a hand over his heart. "Demoted to Grayson. Oh how you wound me my little wing."

"I will wound you if you ever mention this" Jason growled and crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't dream of it. My lips are sealed. No one will ever know about your ambitions to be a popstar."

Jason growled again as he felt his already heated face flush even further. "I do not want to be a popstar. I was just burning off some steam."

"I heard the slamming doors. Must have been a rough day, but look I brought cookies to cheer you up!" Dick said cheerfully as he waved the plate of cookies around. "Eat them with me~"

Jason couldn't stop the little uptick of his lips. "Yeah. Ok Dickiebird."

"Aw~ there's my sweet little Jay."

Jason rolled his eyes and scooped up a cookie. He plopped down on his bed and patted the spot next to him for Dick to join him. Which the older man did. He pranced over and plopped down next to the younger man. "So tell me what happened." Jason sighed and debated with himself. In the end he totally spilled the beans to Dick because really who else was he going to talk to about stuff? Dick was the absolute best after all. He could tell him everything. Well almost everything. He wasn't going to tell Dick about his all-consuming huge ass crush on him. Nope. Never.

Well never didn't really stick after his crazy patrol. All he could think about was Dick sitting at home in the manor chilling. The college man decided he deserved to take the night off after his travel. Eventually Batman just told him to go home. He was too distracted and too much of a liability. Jason didn't complain. Well not about going home. However, he was pretty irritated with himself and Dick. Even though it wasn't really Dick's fault.

On the way home he decided that he had do something about these stupid annoyingly gooey feelings. They were eating away at his sanity. Plus he was pretty sure that good old Dickie boy felt the same way based on how he acted towards Jason. He didn't even giving a flying hoot that they were kind of adopted brothers. In his opinion those little sheets of paper didn't mean shit. They could be flushed down the toilet for all he cared.

He had just gotten back and after a quick shower, he made his way to Dick's room. It was pretty darn early for either Jason or Bruce to be back and he was pretty stoked to spook the living daylights out of Dick. Get some revenge for that stupid creeping Dick did on him earlier when he was singing in his room.

He carefully slunk down the dark halls of the manor. He paused in front of Dick's door as his heart raced and he wiped his sweaty palms on the cotton of his shorts. With a deep breath he inched the door open and peaked inside. What he saw had him completely speechless and breathless.

Dick Grayson was lying on his bed. Naked. Touching himself. Jason quickly and silently stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He leaned against it and couldn't take his eyes away from the epically glorious beautiful scene. Dick had headphones on and was looking at his laptop screen. Jason could only assume what he was watching. The longer Jason watched like a creepy little pervert the more breathless and affected he became. When Dick let a particular low groan, Jason snapped and quickly jumped on the bed to join the older man.

Dick squealed and slammed the laptop shut as he pulled the sheets over himself. "J-jay!" Dick choked out as his cheeks flushed the most attractive red Jason had ever witnessed.

"Hey Dickiebird" Jason purred breathlessly and crawled closer.

"What are you doing here?" Dick struggled and shifted uncomfortably. "You should leave."

Jason shook his head as he leaned into Dick's personal space. "Not a chance. We're a team right? Teammates help each other" Jason said slowly as he touched the blanket over Dick's hidden issue.

"What!? No. You need to leave Jason" Dick said in panic and grabbed Jason's wrist pulling it away from his overheating body. Before he could offer anymore protests, Jason was shoving his tongue hungrily into his mouth. Dick's mind stuttered as Jason groaned into his mouth and buried his fingers into his black hair.

"I love you so much Dickiebird" Jason groaned as he climbed on top of Dick.

Dick's hands gripped at his hips and his body was at war with himself if he should push Jason away or pull him closer. In the end the rational part of his brain won and he shoved Jason off of him. "No" he said breathlessly. "I'm not doing this with a minor. Get out of my room Jason Peter Todd. This is not happening." He caught Jason's outstretched hands and shoved them away. "I said no. You're too young."

Jason frowned heavily and growled. "I'm only four years younger than you."

"Exactly you're a minor, so the answer is absolutely no. Get out of here now before I get pissed Jason" Dick said in a tight stern voice.

Jason wrinkled his nose. Dick had never used that tone with him before. He growled before storming out of the room. Dick groaned and buried his face into a pillow. Dammit. That was not what he had been expecting tonight at all.

Jason growled and swore all the way to his room. He was somewhat embarrassed, but his frustration was speaking a hell of a lot louder. Fuck. He was angry and aroused now. Stupid Dick Grayson. As he mulled over the whole incident he came to a startling conclusion. Dick had never rejected him personally. He had only rejected the age difference. Jason fell back on his bed with a dopey grin. He just had to wait two more years before Dick would reciprocate his feelings. He could totally do that. He almost squealed in delight as he stripped out of his clothing and dove under the blanket to deal with his feelings.

The next morning Jason was out of bed super early. He practically bolted into the kitchen. Alfred gave him a curious look as Jason plucked a bed tray out of the cupboard. He then grabbed a bowl and filled it with Dick's favorite cereal. Something they kept stocked just in case Dick dropped in for a visit. Jason bolted the fridge, grabbed the milk, poured it into the bowl and then returned it to its cold home. The entire time the only acknowledgment Alfred got was a slight head nod before Jason was flying back out the room with the bowl of cereal and cup of coffee.

Jason knocked loudly on Dick's door this time. When a groaned 'come in' was voiced, Jason boldly opened the door and strode in. He kicked the door shut behind him. Dick's sleepy eyes snapped open and he eyed Jason warily as he sat up in bed.

"I would like to apologize for last night. I was still a little hyped from patrol and acted inappropriately. I brought you breakfast to show how sorry I am" Jason said in a confident voice. He marched up to the bed and put the bed tray over Dick's lap.

"O-ok…" Dick said slowly. He was still unsure of exactly what was going on, but he really didn't want things to be too awkward between them. It was a given that it would be a little awkward anyways. For crying out loud Jason shoved his tongue down his throat! That doesn't just come out of nowhere.

Jason frowned and folded his arms. "I said I was sorry."

"And I heard you" Dick responded carefully. "Should we talk about it?"

"What!? No!" Jason choked out as his cheeks flared up. He did not want to talk about it! He was rejected and it was humiliating! It didn't mean he was going to stop trying to woo Dick, but they really didn't need to talk about it. "Can we just move on?"

Dick took a deep breath and shut his eyes to block everything out and clear his mind. He really _really_ didn't want to talk about it either. He would just have to direct Jason's affections elsewhere on the down low. He opened his eyes and smiled at Jason's adorably flushed face. "Alright. Let's move on. Thanks for the cereal little brother." Dick said fondly and ruffled his hair.

Jason's brain stuttered. Little brother? What the hell!? No! Dick had never referred to him as little brother before. That couldn't happen. If he started seeing them as brothers, Dick would never return his affections. He almost voiced his disagreement very angrily back into Dick's handsome face, but decided not to. He had two years. He would definitely change Dick's mind and apparently he would have to do it all sly like.

Two months later and Dick was still being awkward as shit. There was so many 'little brothers' being thrown around that it made Jason feel sick. Plus Dick kept touching to a bare minimum. He hardly ever sparred with Jason anymore, but it was ok or it would be in the long run. It just proved that what had happened had affected him and that left little flutters inside of Jason every time Dick was around.

Speaking of Dick being around, Jason practically tore the hinges off of the door as he ran through it. Alfred shook his head slowly with a fond smile. Jason bolted to his room. Dropped his school bag. Stripped out of his school clothes, hopped in the shower and got redressed within a couple minutes. He then sprinted to Dick's room. He knocked. When there was no answer, he hesitantly opened the door and called out. With no response Jason closed it behind him.

He turned on his heel and started to walk back to his room moping. Where the hell was Dick? He ran into Alfred along the way. "Hey Alfred, do you know where Dick is?"

"I do believe I spotted Master Dick in the living room watching a movie."

"Sweet! Thanks" Jason yelled back as he jogged towards the living room. He snuck up to the couch and found Dick napping quietly on it. He was snoring adorably and everything. Jason smiled and crawled on top of him resting on his back.

Dick squeaked and almost did some superheroing on whoever was attacking him in his sleep. When he heard Jason's soft chuckling and smelled the faint green apple smell of Jason's shampoo, he calmed down instantly. He then realized that he was laying on his stomach and Jason was laying full body on top of him. A slow creeping of wariness came over him.

"Jason what are you doing?" Dick asked carefully.

Jason hummed. "You looked comfy. Plus you're taking up the whole couch" Jason said innocently as his arms snuck themselves around Dick's sides in a weird little hug. Weird static pleasure started to creep through his body at the contact.

"Well if you get off of me, I'll sit up and we can both have couch space" Dick ventured in a nervous sounding voice.

Did Jason want to move? Heck to the freaking no. However, all those weird pleasure tinglings were starting to pool into a certain area because heck was Dick's ass was wonderfully firm under him. He quickly rolled off of Dick not wanting to freak him out. "Sounds good" he responded lightly.

Dick let out a relieved sigh and smiled at him. Although it was strained. Jason decided not to comment on it and turned his attention to the TV. He picked up the remote and Dick gestured giving him the go ahead. Jason smiled back charmingly as he flipped through channels. They fell into a mostly comfortable silence talking occasionally about school and life.

It really didn't surprise Jason when Dick chose to patrol with Barbara the next night. It was totally fine if Dick wanted some space, but Jason wasn't giving up on him. He would just continue to be his charming self and get "innocent" touches until he was 18 and could do something real about his feelings.

That night the patrol got a little iffy for Batman and Robin, but he still totally kicked bad guy butt. Even Batman patted him on the head and said good job and that like never happened. He was so freaking excited. He couldn't wait to tell Dick about Bruce actually being emotional for like a split second. Batman watched his younger son run off towards the manor with a small smile.

Jason tried Dick's door, but finding it locked, he hopped out one of the windows to scale the side of the manor instead. No way was Dick getting away from him tonight. Not when he wanted so badly to talk to the love of his life. He was about to tap on Dick's window when his whole world shattered around him. The view of the bed revealed a bare pale back and red hair. Dick and Barbara were…Jason couldn't finish the sentence let alone the thought. He blindly made his way back inside the manor as his heart broke into a million pieces painfully. He fisted the front of his shirt over it. He couldn't breathe. Where was all the oxygen? What the hell was happening to him? Little specks invaded his vision as he stumbled to his room. He had just closed the door when the first sob broke through his clenched lips. How could Dick do that to him? After everything? After he told him he loved him? In his own house. Jason's home. He still couldn't breathe past the painful tightness and through the broken sobs escaping him. He collapsed on the floor and let the sobbing and shaking win.

Since that night Jason avoided Dick and Barbara like the plague. He just couldn't look at them. It hurt so fucking bad. Dick was or had been the love of his life and he had looked up to Barbara. He had always thought she was amazing. How long had Dick and Barbara been a thing? How had he never known about them? Were they a thing when Jason kissed Dick? Why didn't he say anything? There were so many unanswered questions plaguing him. He just couldn't handle it.

When he was forced to interact with the two of them he was grouchy, well grouchier than normal, and he was just an all-around ass. He spent a ton of time scowling at them when they were looking or flicking them off when they weren't. Sometimes they actually caught him, but it wasn't like he gave a shit. He also picked up the nasty habit of smoking trying to hide it from his family, but Bruce caught him anyways.

Bruce watched with sad frustration as his young son reverted back into the street punk he had used to be. He actually thought it was worse than when he first adopted Jason. That kid had been rough around the edges, but this kid? This kid was angry and violent. He was also getting dangerously impulsive. Despite all of his great detective skills he couldn't figure out what had happened and he didn't know how to fix it. Hell, did Bruce try his hardest to fix it too by redirecting Jason's anger towards fruitful endeavors.

It was on one of these fruitful endeavors that Jason found himself being beat to a bloody pulp by the Joker. He pleaded silently in his shattered mind for Batman. For Nightwing. Hell even Batgirl to come help him, but no one came to his rescue. As he watched the timer tick down being to broken to move, Jason thought of Dick Grayson. His sparkling eyes. His charming smile. The way he had looked touching himself. Everything hurt. Everything was broken now. His mind, his body and his heart. Broken. The last picture that filtered across his mind before everything went black was the way Barbara had looked on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**author note -** _more Evanescence lyrics popping up. Mostly because I'm on an Evanescence kick right now and I think there emo goodness matches so well with Jason's emo goodness... Anyways._

* * *

Jason took in a deep breath of putrid Gotham air right before he lit a cigarette to cleanse his mouth from it. God it really was disgusting wasn't it? He leaned against the brick wall in a dank alleyway contemplating a good many things. Just being back in this city brought so many of his missing memories. Memories that might have once been comforting, but were now tainted in an acidic green haze and spotty at best.

The last time he had been here he was 16. He remembered caring about making Bruce Wayne, big old Batman, proud of him and Richard Grayson. There were other things probably, but that about summed up the important stuff. Life had seemed so much simpler in his spotty memories. He had a family and he had love. Well at least he thought he did. Now he knows that shit isn't real. It's just some fancy dancy fantasy that people live in to make themselves feel better. Now the grime on the wall that he was leaning on? Now that shit was real.

He let out a sarcastic chuckle. God what a pathetic mess he had been when he was Bruce Wayne's adoptive son. It was kind of funny that in two months he would technically be 18. His plans for wooing Richard Grayson at the age of 18 were long gone now though. Now his plans were a lot more…let's say intense and they definitely didn't revolve around romance.

He flicked the butt of the cigarette to the ground and pushed off the wall. It was going to get dark soon and he needed to find a place to hunker down while he got his toes wet with Gotham again. Luckily he still had some greens left over from a little job he did on his way back to this hell hole.

Ah speaking of hell holes's. Jason straddled his motorcycle as he looked up at a very dilapidated building. He shrugged. Better than nothing for right now and the rent is probably dirt cheap. He hopped off the bike, found an old lady missing teeth and a couple extra bills stopped any questions. He now had a wonderfully shitty apartment to call home.

He wiggled the key into the lock until it finally popped open. He then carefully strolled into his new abode watching out for any nasty vermin inside. He let out a bark of laughter when all he saw, minus the numerous unknown stains and etc, was a gray skinny feline. A feline that was giving him a stink eye from a counter. Hopefully this meant that there weren't any mice living here. That would solve one issue at least.

"Well hello to you too princess. Now get out. This shit hole is mine" Jason said as he approached the beast slowly. Never know with cats. Might claw his face off or some shit. The cat crouched lower and let out a hiss. Jason paused and contemplated. "You think you're the lord of this place don't you?" The cat let out another menacing sound and Jason shrugged. He'd deal with the flea bag later. "Fine. Just stay out of my way."

The cat continued to track Jason with its large yellow eyes. If Jason had to guess, he would say it was an oriental cat of some kind. All sharp features and lanky. Jason ignored the beast and looked through his new shitty home. He obviously needed to go get some cleaning supplies among other things. He walked out of bedroom and eyed the cat.

"I'm going to go get some shit. Stay here and protect our domain. If you do, I'll get you a treat or something." The cat didn't respond and watched from its counter perch as Jason pulled the door shut behind him.

By the time he was strolling back in with numerous bags in each arm, including a vacuum, it was late and he was running seriously low on funds. He'd have to start fixing that as of tomorrow. Right now he went about fixing up his new home.

He slumped down against a wall munching on a fast food burger and fries he had picked up hours ago. His reward for cleaning up his new home. The surfaces were sanitized, the floors were vacuumed, he had just enough dishes for himself in the cupboards and there was a new sparkling litterbox in the corner. If the flea bag was staying, it would not be leaving presents everywhere.

Speaking of the flea bag, it was eating the Sheba cat food happily right next to the counter. Not on top. Jason wasn't going to stand for that shit. Jason studied the critter. He really didn't want to have a pet. Not with what he had planned for his life, but heck he couldn't find it in him to kick it out into the streets. It would probably die within a day and then Jason would feel like a dick. He might as well give it a nice home and nice food while he was here. Lord knows what its life has been like before Jason stumbled across it.

He munched on a fry thoughtfully. He should probably figure out if it's male or female. Maybe he should give it a name. He crumpled up his garbage and made his way to the little kitchen area. He paused in front of the cat cleaning itself all daintily. Mid paw lick the cat was scooped up into the air much to its displeasure and Jason checked. The cat hissed and left a pretty scratch or two on his hands. Jason cussed at the thing and dropped it. He then couldn't help laughing.

"You're a little fighter aren't you? Give me a night and I'll come up with the perfect name for you little shit" Jason was still chuckling as he cleaned his fresh wounds and bandaged them up.

He then grabbed the used blankets and pillow he picked up at the thrift store and curled into a little blanket burrito. Hopefully they were clean, but probably not. They were however all he had at the moment, so he would make do. He'd dealt with worse in recent history. He smiled later that night when he felt a soft pressure curl up next to his stomach. Well shit. At least he had one friend in this God awful city.

X

Jason's plans were going surprisingly well. Which was very surprising to him. Yeah he had gotten a couple of bruises and such along the way, but really in the grand scheme of things, shit was going swimmingly. He had pretty much taken over the crime lords, escaped the bat family for the most part, had numerous new safe houses and had more than enough money to live comfortably.

One of the first things he did was decorate his first apartment. It now pretty much belonged exclusively to Beerus, the name he had chosen for the flea bag who really didn't have fleas because Jason made sure of that. He also made sure Beerus was as healthy as could be and he now had a chip that had Jason's name and phone number. Jason made sure Beerus had everything a cat could possibly need. There were numerous cat towers, wall walkways and so many freaking toys in the tiny apartment. Not to mention the two LitterRobots that automatically cleaned themselves. Jason wasn't able to stop by all the time and he didn't want Beerus to have to deal with filthy shitty litterboxes. That would be cruel. He always made sure that there was plenty of food and water out as well. Nothing but the best for his only friend. Did that make him a crazy cat lady? Nah, he didn't think so. He would need way more than one cat to be considered at crazy cat lady level.

The bedroom door was always shut though unless Jason was there because that's where he kept all his gear for when he did swing by this place. Jason was currently singing as he cleaned one of his guns.

 _You won't cry for my absence, I know_

 _You forgot me long ago._

 _Am I that unimportant?_

 _Am I so insignificant?_

 _Isn't something missing?_

 _Isn't someone missing me?_

Beerus was chilling on a wall perch watching the show with a bored judgmental little look on his snarky face. Jason looked up at him and belted the lyrics dramatically just for the shits and giggles of it. As the song finished, he looked up into golden sleepy eyes and smiled.

"Well Beerus thanks for spending my birthday with me and all, but I've gotta bail to go kill some baddies" Jason said lightly as he stood up and started strapping his gear on. Despite what his fake ID said, today was his legitimate 18th birthday and the best present he could think to get himself was some dead thugs.

He scooped Beerus up as he passed and closed the bedroom door behind him. After he dished out some fancy canned cat food, plopped on his red helmet and made sure everything was secured, he slipped out the living room window onto the sketchy fire escape. He blew Beerus one last kiss and shot off his grappling hook into the building next to the apartment.

Man was his birthday going great. Jason chuckled as he ducked around one dude to blow the brains out of another. He was just about to finish off the man he ducked around when a batarang flung his pistol from his hand.

"Oh fiddle sticks" Jason said as he took off running. It appeared his party was being crashed. He had just turned a corner when he came face to face with Nightwing. "Ah shit" Jason swore as he slid under Nightwing's sexy leg kicking out towards him.

He couldn't help to be very irritated that Nightwing was also crashing his party. He shouldn't be surprised though. He knew eventually the Golden Boy would swoop in to join. He was just kind of irked that it was on his birthday. That was one shitty present he didn't need or want. Last time he had seen the pretty boy before he died hadn't been pleasant. This time wasn't any different, but hey if Dickie wanted to join this little Gotham brawl who was Jason to deny him the pleasure?

Oh and what pleasure it was landing a nice solid punch on that pretty face. The resounding oomph was like music to Jason's ears. Jason never took his eyes off of Nightwing as he retreated back a couple of flips. When he was back on two feet, he wiped the blood from his split lip.

Jason laughed mockingly at the man in the skin tight suit circling him. He had to admit, Dick still looked fantastic and man those muscles. Mmm yummy. "Sorry for wrecking your pretty face."

Nightwing shrugged and rolled his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I would say the same for you, but you're probably pretty ugly if you resort to wearing a helmet all the time."

Jason poked at his helmet. "Hmm…pretty sure my pretty face doesn't need your apology. I'm good. Thanks though."

"You won't be good for long" Nightwing said before making a quick sprint at Jason.

Jason was ready and met Nightwing head on. He did have to let out a noise though when Nightwing got a good solid kick on his side. Jason couldn't help the wide smirk that graced his face as they rolled on the ground together. Muscles flexing against muscles. Just like old times. Well not exactly. Dick didn't know who he was and the only thing he really wanted to do was lock Jason away. Not that Jason would allow that shit. Especially not on his birthday. Plus Jason wasn't a scrawny little 16 year old anymore. Nope. He was all man thank you very much.

He slammed Dick up against a wall and pinned his wrists next to his head. "Thanks for the fun sweetheart. It's been great-" Jason would have kept going if he wasn't grabbed by his collar and thrown backwards. Jason growled. How could he have forgotten about the big old Batty flying around?

His eyes glanced between the two of them approaching him. Ah the hell with it. He had enough fun this birthday to last him a while. He gave a dramatic salute and then jumped off of the building. He rolled his eyes when they swung after him. Goodness gracious weren't they persistent. He ran along a building ledge and turned to fire off some shots at the swinging targets. One hit Batman's line and snapped it. Jason watched triumphantly as Batman fell. He frowned a moment later when Batman shot another grappling hook. Damn that utility belt.

Nightwing made a noise of surprise when a bullet grazed his thigh and then started flipping all over the place. Jason assumed it was because he wanted to make it harder for Jason to aim, but little did he know that Jason was a fantastic shot. The next shot landing on his shoulder. Jason couldn't keep shooting forever though and dove through a window into a big old warehouse hoping to lose the tail.

Oh look a drug deal was going on. Jason quickly eyed the culprits as he flew through the rafters. He didn't recognize them and really didn't want new meat in his territory. He shot off some rounds. He let out a silent cheer when the bullets landed. That should distract at least one of the bats.

Jason was running full tilt, but managed to take a glance backwards. He smirked when he realized that no one was behind him. Hell yeah! It appeared that little distraction was enough to take out both bats. He slowed down to a lazy jog and that's when it hit him. A hazy green irritation. Damn Dick for ruining his birthday. He just swings in out of nowhere. He wasn't supposed to be in Gotham. Jason wasn't supposed to have deal with him. At least not anytime soon.

He was still huffing and feeling particularly aggressive as he stalked to the nearest safe house. He wasn't going to stay there that night, but it would do for restocking supplies. He would then be making his way back to the palace of his cat. Beerus always had this way of chilling him the fuck out and he needed to make sure Beerus had enough food and water to last him a while. As he made his way back into the night he was still stewing about Dick. If he thought he could swing into Jason's city with no repercussions than he was wrong.

X

Dick was twirling in an office chair in the batcave as Tim continued hacking cameras around the city to track the Red Hood. They were flying blind still with little to know information on the masked anti-hero. Dick wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the man. He was obviously dangerous, but was he inherently evil? Dick wasn't sure. It was true that crime rates were down in Gotham and drugs weren't being sold to kids anymore. Among other things. He was mid twirl when his phone went off signaling an alarm trip for his apartment in Bludhaven.

He logged into his cameras quick as a flash, but it was just enough to see the Red Hood give a little wave in front of one. Then they went black.

"Fuck!" Dick cursed loudly and stared wide eyed at Tim.

Tim arched his brows. "Well going to share?"

"The Red Hood is in my apartment Tim. My apartment! That means he knows who I am!" Dick stood up and headed for the closest mode of transportation. He needed to shut that shit down right now.

Tim was quick on his heels. "I'm coming with. You might need backup."

"Fine just get in" Dick said as he started up the batjet.

Jason hummed pleasantly as he started scrounging through Dick's belongings. He opened the closet and stared at the hideous clothing and stacked boxes. He pulled out a random box and flipped open the top to take a peek. It appeared to be a box of pictures of him and Barbara. Jason chuckled. Must be the box of the dreaded exes. He couldn't particularly feel any sympathy for the failed relationship. Not in the slightest.

He shut the box and set it down on the bed. After he exhausted his closet snooping, he started pulling open random drawers. He paused when he got to the underwear drawer. "Well hello there" Jason whistled and trailed his fingers against the boxers. He laughed loudly as he pulled out a pair of Superman boxers. Really? Instead of putting them back in the drawer, he shoved them into his pocket. It was good to have a souvenir of his little exploit after all.

More laughter escaped him when he pulled out a blue vibrator. Laughter wasn't the only reaction his body had either. He had to wonder who Dick thought of as he fucked himself? He twirled the hard plastic in his gloved fingers for a second debating. Didn't he see a permanent marker in the desk drawer? He pranced over to it and plucked out the black marker. He then proceeded to write a little message and draw a cartoon Red Hood on it. Now Dick would have to think of him when he looked at the filthy toy.

He tossed the vibrator back towards the drawer and made a little touch down dance when it landed. He scanned the bedroom. What else should he do in here before moving on? He tapped the chin of his helmet thoughtfully. Too bad he already cut the camera feeds. Man would he like Dick to see just how much he was enjoying himself. He eyed the laptop sitting innocently on the desk and smiled wickedly.

"Hey Nightwing…" Tim started as his phone started ringing. "Did you leave yourself logged into Skype by chance?"

Dick looked over at him. "Why?"

"Because you're calling me through it right now…" Tim held the phone so they could both see.

Dick leaned over and hit the accept button. Both sets of black eyebrows shut up higher than should be humanly possible.

"Oh my God…" Tim trailed off again as the image feed popped up revealing Red Hood rubbing Dick's pillow on his crotch. At least it appeared his pants were still on.

"Oh hell no!" Dick yelled angrily.

Jason smirked hearing the sound coming through the laptop. His side of course was on mute. He chucked the pillow across the room and unzipped his pants.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Dick yelled at the phone.

Jason flipped off the camera after he removed one glove. He then went about stroking his very hard length.

Tim made a choking noise that was similar to a laugh. Dick also made a choking noise, but it was nowhere close to humorous. Jason, well Jason let out a pleased groan. He was totally getting off violating Dick's home and digging through his underwear drawer. It also helped greatly that Dick was totally getting to watch everything that was going down right now.

He reluctantly put himself away however and replaced his glove. Don't want to leave any DNA laying around anywhere. He would just have finish this later. He had a pair of tight briefs to get him going again anyways. He could still hear Dick and Tim talking or more like growling at him, but he ignored them in favor of picking up the box of exes and waiving it in front of the camera.

"You put that down right now or so help me Red Hood, I will make your life a living hell" Dick growled.

Jason laughed sarcastically. His life was already a living hell. There wasn't much Dick could do to make it worse. He waved pleasantly and cut the feed again. He glanced at the bedside clock trying to guesstimate how much time he had left to play around.

He practically pranced to the bedroom door and yanked it open. He hummed happily as he trailed his fingers over the items in Dick's living room. He gagged when he saw all the sappy romance DVDs. Of course Dick would fall for that stupid unrealistic shit. He was still feeling pretty cheerful as he made his way into the kitchen and that's when it died in flash.

Sitting on the counter was a tiny little cake in its plastic little store container. He inched closer and his eyes grew as he read the script. _'Happy B-day J'_ A choked noise left him as he stared at it with shock. What the actual fuck? He then noticed the little picture frame next to it. A frame that included a picture of him and Dick. Dick's arm was around his shoulder and they were both smiling stupidly. There was also a wrapped present next to it.

Now most people would be flattered to have a little shrine made up for them. Jason however was not flattered. He was not pleased. In fact an acidic green wave of anger was washing over him. He picked up the cake and threw it hard against the wall. Fuck Dick and his fucking nostalgia. How dare he act like Jason had mattered to him? Obviously that was a fucking lie. What a fucking ridiculous joke. The picture fell victim next as it collided with the wall. He was about to chuck the fancily wrapped present, but hesitated for a moment. Instead of chucking it, he pocketed it instead. It was a present for him after all wasn't it?

He fumed a couple more minutes in the kitchen staring at the splattered cake and broken glass. He then took a deep breath and stomped quickly back to Dick's bedroom. The Dick-head would be home any second and _now_ Jason really didn't want to run into him. He wasn't sure if he could control the vile green anger still trickling through his veins. He scooped up the box of exes and climbed back out the window he had crept in through.

Dick and Tim made it to the apartment about 10 minutes later. Dick furiously crept through his bedroom window that faced the alleyway. It wasn't like they could go straight in the front door dressed up in full gear. He fumed while looking everything over as Tim inspected the rest of the apartment. He couldn't help to notice that his box was gone. Why the Red Hood would want a box of pictures with his exes he had no idea, but it still pissed him off. His eyes landed on his open underwear drawer and a hiss of anger escaped him as he stomped over to it. He then flushed a pinkish color as his vibrator was on full display. Now with the added message- ' _Hope you're thinking of me_ _:)_ ' and a drawing of the Red Hood flicking him off. Oh was Dick pissed. He squeaked when Tim poked his head back into the room and he slammed his drawer shut.

"So…the rest of the apartment seems to be mostly intact…" Tim trailed off and scuffed his feet.

Dick arched his brows. What was that supposed to mean? He marched out of his bedroom to inspect the damage. He stood frozen in his kitchen looking at the mess on the wall and floor. He was thoroughly confused. Nothing else was touched except this. What the hell was the Red Hood's problem? Why the hell would he destroy a birthday cake and picture? As Dick contemplated, a slow panic crept along his spine.

"Where's the present?" Dick asked and started looking around the floor.

"Come again?" Tim asked where he was sitting on the counter kicking his feet.

"There was a present next to the cake for Jason! Help me find it. Now!" Dick was already looking everywhere and anywhere in the kitchen. The fridge. Drawers. The oven. Tim looked through the living room and after an hour of looking, they both slumped to the kitchen floor defeated.

"I'm sorry" Tim glanced at Dick. Even with the domino mask covering his eyes, he knew that Dick was a second away from full out crying. He didn't know a lot about Jason as it was kind of a taboo topic unless Bruce was comparing Tim's recklessness to Jason's and using it as a scare tactic. Dick was also tight lipped when it came to the second Robin.

Dick pulled his knees up and buried his face into his knees. "I just don't get it Tim. Why would he take it? Why would he destroy the cake?"

"I don't know…" Tim said quietly and ruffled Dick's fluffy hair.

X

Jason could have gone to any number of his safe houses. Hell he even had one in Bludhaven, but no, he wanted to go home. The closest thing he had to a home anyways. It was already almost dawn when he slid his bike into park. He let out a sigh after he crawled in through the window of his apartment and removed his helmet.

"Hey Beerus" Jason greeted as he made his way to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "You won't believe the shit I have to put up with sometimes." Beerus's only response was a rumbly purr as Jason scratched behind his ears.

After some time Jason set his beer down and clapped his hands. "Well let's see what good old Dickie got me for my birthday shall we?" Jason plucked the present out of his pocket and carefully undid the wrapping paper making sure he didn't tear any of it. Out fell a piece of paper, two Evanescence concert tickets that were long long expired and an Evanescence CD. Man he really did like that band and everyone knew it. He let out a snort and unfolded the piece of paper.

 _'Hey Jay I know that things have been a little weird between us lately, but I'm hoping you still love me because I still love you tons little bro and we'll totally get over this. I've determined that the best way to do this is having a good old brother's hangout night like we used to do. I know you love this emo band, so I will promise not to complain too much when we go to the concert. Love you lots and lots!_

Jason numbly put the piece of paper down and took a deep breath. Ok. He could do this. He was not going to freak out. It was just a damn letter written like 2 years ago. It didn't matter anymore and it didn't mean shit. He carefully folded the piece of paper and placed it with the tickets. He then shoved them angrily into the bottom drawer of his dresser. One that he rarely used and only to store random stupid shit.

After chugging another beer, he plucked up the second hand CD player and plopped in the CD. With a fresh can of beer he plopped down on his shitty sofa with the dirty box of exes. He shook out his muscles and opened the lid.

 _You poor, sweet, innocent thing; dry your eyes and testify –_ Oh look Barbara and more Barbara. Oh and more Barbara. Jason chucked the photos across the room as he glanced at them. Beerus happily tried to swat them as they flew by.

 _Don't cry to me, if you loved me You would be here with me_ – Huh? It appeared that Jason was special enough to make it in the box of exes. How sweet. He set the pictures featuring himself down on the couch next to him.

Beerus didn't have to wait long for more pictures to be chucked. There was some redheaded guy, uh what was his name? Ray… Roy. Oh who gives a shit. Plus there were only like two photos, so it must have been a shitty little fling or something. Not like this other redheaded kid and kid was a very accurate term considering Dick was a young teenager in the photos. This was pre-Jason for sure. Not that Jason gave a shit about that either as he chucked the photos across the room to join the other shit photos.

He stumbled across a couple more featuring a young handsome Jason Todd, if he did say so himself. Those continued to be stacked with the other ones. He even allowed the ones that included Barbara or Bruce with him to stay as well.

Jason eventually surrendered to the tears that wanted to slip from his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? He glanced at the pictures of himself and couldn't even connect the images to himself. Who the fuck was Jason Todd? Was he really that kid? Not anymore...He flopped down on the couch and curled in on himself as sobs wracked his body. Beerus meowed at him and plopped on the arm rest. The music still playing in the background was the only other noise in the quiet apartment.

 _I can feel the night beginning_

 _Separate me from the living_

 _Understanding me_

 _After all I've seen_

 _Piercing every thought together_

 _Find the words to make me better_

 _If I only knew how to pull myself apart_

 _All that I'm living for_

 _All that I'm dying for_

 _All that I can't ignore alone at night_

 _All I've wanted for_

 _Although I wanted more_

 _Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me…_

X

Dick was having a fairly fantastic night. It had been about a month since the Red Hood had plagued him. He didn't move seeing as he didn't want good old Red Hood to think that he had won. Instead he just chucked out his pillow, bed sheets and comforter. Not to mention the vibrator. Yeah that went too. Tim had helped him re-do his apartment security to keep anyone out in the future, so he felt mediocrely better.

It also helped that tonight he was very much distracted from any worries or thoughts outside of his beautiful other worldly goddess. Dick let a sigh of pleasure slip from his own mouth directly into Kori's. A giggle escaped her in return. God she was freaking adorable and gorgeous. He groaned when his phone went off. He fumbled with it in his pocket until it shut up.

After it went off for the third time, he gave up and answered. "Yeesss?" Dick drawled into the annoying piece of technology.

"About time you answered your damn phone" Tim said snappily without too much bite. "I called because I thought you'd want to know as soon as possible. Are you driving or anything?"

"Nope. Just sitting in my apartment trying to have a romantic date. Not that you care" Dick teased as he leaned against the back of the couch. Kori snuggled into his chest and Dick smiled down at her running his fingers through her beautiful long red hair.

Tim paused and took a deep breath. "Ok. So we know who the Red Hood is. Bruce was able to get a blood sample and Dick, it's…it's uh…It came back as a positive match for Jason Peter Todd."

Dick's fingers froze as his whole body locked down. "That's not funny Tim. I was at his funeral. I watched them bury him" Dick said carefully.

"It's not a joke Dick. Bruce and Alfred just got back from digging up his grave…The casket was empty…"

Dick could feel his heart going into overdrive as his stomach clenched. Not possible. That can't be possible. Oh God, he was going to be sick.

"And Dick…the casket was broken from the inside out…"

As the full extent of what Tim said sunk in, Dick bolted to the kitchen sink. His dinner unhappily made its way back up through his mouth. Kori was by his side in a second rubbing his back soothingly, but it wasn't doing anything to help Dick's frantic mind spiraling out of control.

Jason was alive and he had crawled his way out of his own grave…


	3. Chapter 3

Dick was usually pretty good at keeping his temper under wraps. Especially when it came to Bruce. He had years of experience in the matter. However, right now he could feel his blood pressure reaching a boiling point. Dick snapped and slammed his hand down on the desk. "He is your son!"

Bruce gave him one of those thin lipped looks with folded arms. His cape shifted with the movement of turning his full attention on Dick. At least he didn't have his cowl on, so Dick got to experience the full blown icy stare. "He is a criminal and a murderer Dick. Don't let your sentimental feelings cloud your judgment."

Dick growled and stood up from his chair. His own domino mask off giving Bruce a taste of his own glare. Except his wasn't icy. No, Dick's glare was pure fire. He couldn't believe that Bruce was seriously treating Jason like this. "Yeah so he has some problems right now. He woke up in his freaking coffin Bruce! Who knows what he's been through for the last two years? Maybe instead of speaking with our fists, we should try actually speaking!" Dick yelled back.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't talk to you when you're like this. Cool down and we can try again when I get back from patrol."

Dick was about to give Bruce another piece of his mind, but Barbara's hand on his arm reeled him back in. Instead he watched angrily as Bruce jumped in the batmobile and drove off with a skid. Dick let out all the anger bleed out of him as he slumped back down in the chair.

"Well after all that excitement, I guess I'll go make some tea to soothe everyone's ruffled feathers" Alfred spoke up in a lighthearted tone. As he passed Dick's chair, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Master Bruce is just having a hard time coming to terms with recent events. Give him some time."

"I don't think time is going to change his mind…" Tim trailed off as he tapped the impromptu meeting table.

Alfred shrugged. "Perhaps not. I guess we'll just have to let time tell."

The batcave fell into silence after Alfred left. That is until Tim broke the silence. "Oh my god, I just realized that I've seen Jason Todd's dick."

Dick's eyes flew open as he raised his head from the table. "Timmy no."

Barbara's eyes also grew and her brows arched. She smiled widely at the young man. "Timmy yes! Tell me everything."

"It was huge" Tim started with an awed voice.

Dick groaned and slammed his head back on the hard surface trying to tune out Tim's rendition of what happened in Dick's apartment. It was hard though. Kind of hard like Jason's dick as he jerked off on Dick's bed. Oh God. If he could only erase that image from his memories, he would be forever grateful. In fact the whole incident now had so many underlying meanings that Dick had some inklings of what they really meant. Vibrator and all. No one else knew of Jason's love confession at the age of 16. He groaned again and covered his ears trying to drown out Barbara and Tim's chatter. No matter what though, Dick made a promise. He would protect Jason and try to get back his little wing. Even if it was from the Batman.

X

Dick kept his word too for two years as he tried to reason with Jason. When it came down to it, he didn't even hesitate to jump between a furious Batman and an injured Red Hood. "Enough! He's had enough!" Dick yelled at Batman.

Batman stood rigid in front of Dick. An immovable image of justice. "He went too far this time Nightwing. Move. I'm taking him in."

"You aren't taking him anywhere!" Dick growled and shifted into a more defensive position. "He can't even move anymore! What did you do to him?"

"I did what he deserved. Now move."

"No. I'm taking it from here. Leave. You've done enough" Dick responded.

"Batman…Let's just go…" Robin piped up from where he landed off to the side. Batgirl a silent shadow next to him.

Batman turned his dark glare back on the two men in front of him. One curled up on the ground. The other poised to take whatever the Batman threw at him. He turned on his heel and started marching off. "You can't protect him forever Nightwing. This city isn't yours. You should go home."

Dick waited until the three bats were out of sight before he dropped his defense and dropped down next to the Red Hood. "Jesus Hoodie. Can't stay out of trouble can you?" Dick said lightly as he scanned over the wounded body.

Jason let out a forced laugh. "You know me. Trouble is my middle name."

Dick rolled his eyes. "You're going to have to move and it isn't going to be pleasant."

Jason shrugged. "I've had worse."

Dick frowned. "I'm sure you have… Now up we go." Dick helped Jason stand and he didn't even mind the other leaning heavily on him. "Do you have a safe house around here somewhere? We need to patch you up."

"Yeah…But don't have hurt feelings if the owner doesn't like you…" Jason trailed off with another pained chuckle.

Now Dick had imagined what this supposed owner would be like. What he hadn't imagined was a gray feline sitting on a wall perch giving him a threatening golden glare and a swishing tail. He shivered off the look and went to work bandaging up Jason's boxer clad body lying on the counter.

"Thanks for the rescue Prince Charming" Jason teased with his eyes closed.

Dick rolled his eyes again, but couldn't stop the little smile on his face. "Anytime pretty princess. He's right though. I can't keep protecting you from justice Jay. Plus I'm not even in Gotham that much now days."

"Yeah I know. Officer Grayson has a duty to his citizens after all."

"If you just quit killing people, Batman wouldn't have much to complain about."

Jason groaned. "We've been down this road so many times Dickiebird. Let it go. This is who I am."

Dick pursed his lips and cupped Jason's chin pulling his face towards him. "It doesn't have to be little wing." Dick trailed his thumb across the barely there stubble of Jason's cheeks.

Jason shut his eyes as he turned his face hard away from Dick's worried expression. He hated that expression and he didn't want to see it. Plus he couldn't stare that long into Dick's face without gooey icky feelings swelling up inside of him. Feelings he didn't want to have to deal with because they were stupid and served absolutely no purpose. He was grateful when they fell back into silence and we was hell-a grateful to relax down into his bed. Man was he beat. Literally.

Dick's laughter drew his attention. He turned his head to see Dick digging through his dresser drawers. "Hey what the hell are you doing?"

"Well….I was going to borrow something to sleep in since I'm tired and you owe me" Dick turned to look at him with a wide grin that Jason didn't like the look of. "However… it looks like I'm not going to borrow so much as reclaim…" Dick laughed again as he waived a pair of Superman briefs in the air in front of him.

Jason could feel the heat run across his cheeks. Instead of acknowledging the fact that, yes, he still had Dick's briefs, he turned his head to the side and grunted. He was most definitely not going to comment on them. Especially not how many times he slipped them on when he jerked off. That would just be weird.

Dick was still laughing as he strolled into the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower…"

Jason tried to go to sleep while Dick wasn't there, but he just couldn't seem to relax his mind enough. It kept running with too many thoughts. Some of them revolving around a naked Dick in his shower. Those thoughts he had to keep shutting down hard because he refused to get hard with Dick actually there. He let out a sigh of relief when the shower shut off. His relief turned into slight dread though when Dick slipped under the covers with him wearing only those tight briefs and a tank top that was a little loose on him since he wasn't as bulky as Jason. No. He was all slim muscles and tight ass. Jason groaned and buried his face under a pillow.

"Hey little wing" Dick whispered and pulled the pillow off of his face. "How are you feeling?"

'Fucking uncomfortable' is what Jason really wanted to say, but he didn't. Instead he just looked at Dick's handsome face. His gem like eyes catching some of the dim light. "I'll live…" Jason mumbled and really hoped that the dim light didn't give away his cherry red cheeks.

They fell back into silence and eventually stopped looking into each other's eyes which Jason was extremely thankful for. "Hey Dick…" Jason whispered eventually. Dick made a hmm sleepy noise. "I need a favor. I'm going to leave Gotham for a while."

Dick's sleepy mind jumped back to alertness and he sat up to stare down at Jason. "Where are you going?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know…I just…I can't be here anymore. Not with Bruce breathing down my neck looking for every little mistake…"

Dick stared thoughtfully at the man below him. He reached out and ran his fingers through the fluffy hair. "Ok…I get it, but I don't like not knowing where you are…" Dick trailed off and bit his lower lip to stop from saying more.

Jason refused to look at Dick, but he didn't stop the fingers trailing through his hair. It was soothing and put his body at ease. "I just…I can't take Beerus with me and I can't leave him alone…" Jason cleared his throat. "Will you look after him?" Now he did look at Dick and noted the look of surprise.

"You want me to take care of your cat?"

"Yeah…I don't have anyone else to ask that I tr- that is…uh…well will you?"

Dick's heart had swelled just like the smile on his face. Jason trusted him. It was clear as day. Well trusted him enough with his little furry family. "Yeah. I'll take care of him until you get back, but I'm not coming to Gotham every week to check on him. You can come find him at my apartment in Bludhaven. I trust you still remember where it is?"

Jason laughed. "Yeah. Yeah I do. Thanks Dickiebird."

"Anything for you little wing" Dick said fondly before flopping down next to Jason and wrapping his arm around Jason's stomach. A stomach that clenched at the contact.

Jason took a deep shaky breath and tried to push down those slimy icky feelings that he wanted nothing to do with. Although he didn't push Dick away and soon enough the pretty man was breathing evenly and snoring occasionally. Jason though was wide awake staring at the ceiling with a heart beating uncomfortably in his chest.

X

Dick yawned and arched his back in a stretch. It took a moment for him to figure out where the heck he was, but then he smiled when he remembered that he was with Jason. He rolled over to say good morning to the man, but the words dried up in his throat when all he saw was large golden eyes looking back at him.

Dick smiled though and held his fingers out for the feline to sniff. "Morning Beerus…" Dick said softly as the cat bopped his fingers with his head. Dick took this as acceptance and scratched behind his ears. "Shall we get up and go see what Daddy is doing?"

Dick rolled off the bed and strolled out into the main room. He frowned thoughtfully when he found it empty. He then poked his head into the bathroom finding that empty as well. He flopped back on the bed with a frown. Where was Jason? After a minute or so he noticed the note on the bedside table next to the lamp. He rolled over until he was within arm's reach and read the note.

He refused to allow the tears to actually fall from his eyes. Jason was gone. He was really gone and Dick didn't know where he was going. He had no idea how long he stared at the ceiling, but eventually Beerus's little teeth nipping at his hand brought him back to reality. It would be ok. Everything would be ok. Jason just needed time and space. He would be back and when he did, Dick and Beerus would welcome him back with open arms.

X

Dick rubbed his hand down his face as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. Today had been a long day and it didn't help his mood that the elevator was apparently out of commission. He sighed heavily as he finally made it to his floor. God he was looking forward to a shower and a quick nap before his nightly patrol.

As he opened the door, his bat senses tingled. Someone was in his apartment. He quickly grabbed his police issue knight stick as he crept towards the kitchen where the faint noises were coming from. He froze in the entry way when a sweatpants clad ass was what he could see sticking out of his fridge. What the hell?

"Seriously Beerus who doesn't own a bottle of Teriyaki sauce?" came a gruff noise.

"Jason?" Dick asked in a voice barely audible. Dick's breathing faltered when a cocky grinning face emerged from his fridge. His eyes grew wide when he took in the visage of the man in front of him. He looked mostly the same as he did a year and a half ago. Maybe a little more smiley. The main difference though was the red hair with a little tuft of white in the front.

"Dickiebird! Welcome home. You know you really should work on the security in this place" Jason said cheerfully as he walked around the kitchen island and pulled a stunned Dick into a tight manly hug.

Dick's brain was still on a little vacation as he breathed in the smell of Jason. Something entirely wonderful smelling. Red strands of hair caressed his cheek and Dick snapped back to himself as Jason's strong arms released him. "Y-your hair!" Dick exclaimed. "You dyed it?"

Jason gave him a confused look. "Oh… this?" Jason asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. Dick's eyes tracked the movement. "Nah. More like I gave up dying it. That shit was a pain in the ass without Alfred. I always ended up with black splotches everywhere and had to hide my gorgeous face until they were gone."

Dick processed the words. "Wait!? You've always had red hair and dyed it black? Why?"

Jason was confused by Dick's fascination about his hair. He had assumed other questions would rise on him magically reappearing. Ah well it was Dick. He was weird. Jason gave him one more confused look before he went back to cooking. "I dyed it because I wanted to be like you and B, but I decided that I don't need to look like one of the family since I'm not. This is so much easier to deal with anyways. Now where the hell is your Teriyaki sauce? I need it for dinner."

"I…I…uh give me a moment to process…" Dick mumbled as he looked around his kitchen lost. Beerus and the little black kitten stared back at him from the cat tower next to the fridge. He looked away from the judging little eyes and numbly walked over to one of his cupboards and fished out a brand new bottle of the sauce. His eyes locked onto Jason's wide grin as he plucked it from his numb fingers.

"Thanks doll. Now go shower. You smell awful. Dinner will be ready when you get back."

"K…" Dick said dumbly as he made his way to his bathroom. As he showered off he thought about how absolutely weird this whole domestic scene was. He then noticed the shampoo in his shower that was most definitely not his. Shampoo used on beautiful red messy hair.

Even as he was drying off, his mind raced. He stepped into his room and glanced at his dresser. What was he supposed to wear? Jason was in a sweatpants and a tight tank top, so apparently that was acceptable dinner attire. He got dressed in his little lost daze and made his way back into the kitchen.

Jason greeted him again with one of those smiles that he wasn't used to seeing on Jason's face. He let Jason direct him to a chair at the table and watched as Jason dished up plates and carried them over. Slowly the confused daze drizzled out of him and amusement started taking its place. By the time Jason was sitting next to him taking a drink of a beer that Dick knew hadn't been in his home earlier, he was back to normal.

He smiled at Jason and gestured at the food. "What's all this?"

Jason smiled back. "A thank you for watching Beerus for me while I was away."

Dick smiled warmly as he took a bite of food. "It was really no problem once we got over the initial wariness."

Jason grunted his agreement as he ate. He then stared at the two cats on the tower. "It appears he made a friend while I was gone."

"Oh yeah! That's Toothless. I found her in an alleyway nearly starved to death and figured Beerus would like a friend."

"Toothless? Looks like she has teeth to me based on the hissing and spitting spell I got when I first arrived."

"It's from the How to Train Your Dragon movie" Dick explained. Jason cocked an eyebrow. Dick gasped dramatically. "Are you telling me that you've never seen How to Train Your Dragon?"

Jason chuckled at the dramatics. "No. Can't say I have."

"Well I know what we're doing tonight" Dick said pleasantly and scarfed down the rest of his food.

Jason watched with amusement as he took his time eating his. By the time he finished, Dick had transformed the living room into a fluffy mess of blankets, pillows and snacks. He smiled warmly at Jason and patted the spot next to him. Jason rolled his eyes and sat down. Dick let out a pleasant sigh as he leaned against Jason and wrapped his arm around his broad shoulders.

"Be prepared for the most glorious thing you will ever see…" Dick said in a dreamy voice as he pushed the play button on the remote. Jason huffed and reclined getting comfy.

Man was he comfy too watching this movie. It helped that Dick kept trailing his fingers through his hair playing with it. Felt great. He most definitely allowed it to continue through this adorable movie. Yes. He had to admit that it was adorable. He also admitted that the name Toothless did really match the little black furball curled up on his lap. Beerus was curled up on Dick's lap. He wanted to call the little bastard a traitor, but he couldn't find it in him to be that upset.

Eventually he noticed that Dick had fallen pretty darn silent and his fingers weren't playing with Jason's hair anymore. He glanced down at the face snuggled into his shoulder and smiled fondly. It was good to be back. Well kind of. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to Gotham, but being with Dick was fine. He wasn't sure how long he was staying though. He would just play it by ear. One of those weird warm fuzzy feelings crept through his chest and he quickly tore his eyes away from Dick's relaxed face. Instead of embracing the warmth, he quickly moved away from Dick.

Dick grunted as he lost the support. He looked up at Jason all adorably confused. "Jay…?" he questioned sleepily.

"Shh…It's fine. Go back to sleep Dick" Jason said in the most casual voice he could manage at the moment. Thankfully Dick didn't argue and just curled up tighter in the blankets and grabbed a pillow to rest his head on.

Jason's heart started to slow down it's frantic pace from where he was sitting on the floor. He sighed heavily and trailed his fingers through his hair. He probably shouldn't stay very long. No telling how much his heart could take of good old adorably handsome Richard Grayson.


	4. Chapter 4

It happened over breakfast the next day. Dick suddenly gasped loudly and grabbed at Jason's glorious biceps. His thoughts got distracted for a moment as he fondled the strong muscles. Jason arched his brows as Dick's scrunched thoughtfully.

"Dickie?" Jason mused in an amused tone.

Dick quit feeling up Jason's muscles and his eyes snapped back towards Jason's face complete with a half grin. "Oh! Right. So what I was going to say is that you being here is perfect timing for my birthday."

"Uh huh…" Jason continued in an amused tone.

"So come with me to my birthday dinner with the family."

Jason's amusement died quickly. Instead his mouth dropped open as he stared at Dick. "You want me to come have dinner at Wayne manor?" Jason asked slowly and carefully.

"Yes!" Dick cheered and gripped Jason's arms tighter. "None of us have seen you for over a year and a half. It will be like a reunion."

"A reunion with people that hate me…" Jason continued still in that 'you have gotta be shitting me right now' tone.

"They don't hate you…" Dick pouted and stepped closer into Jason's personal space.

"Ok name one person that doesn't hate me" Jason challenged as he took a step forward Dick. No way was he going to let Dick intimidate him by getting all up in his face.

"Babs and Cass-" Dick started.

"Don't hate me because somehow the family was lucky enough to pick up two wonderful dark winged angels" Jason finished. "They don't count."

Dick let out a singular chuckle. "Ok so maybe Tim and Steph don't like you very much, but they don't hate you. In their defense you did try to kill Tim a bunch of times…"

"I did. Just like I tried to kill you. Which begs the question why you never hated me and always tried to be my friend…" Jason ventured with an arched brow.

Dick sighed and let his hands trail down Jason's arms until they reached Jason's hands. He then clasped them hard in his. He looked straight into Jason's sea greenish blue eyes. "Because you are my brother Jason. You are my little wing and I will never give up on you. I've told you that a million times and I will say it a million more until you believe me."

Jason pulled away harshly and closed his eyes. Why didn't Dick get it? He wanted him to give up on him. He didn't want Dick's loyalty or trust. He didn't deserve it. He also didn't like the emotions that the words caused inside of him. "Stop it…" Jason said in a strained voice.

Dick ducked around his turned back so they were facing each other again. He cupped Jason's face in his hands and trailed his thumbs against his cheeks. "I will never stop. You should know that by now and this family isn't complete without you. We need you Jason."

Jason snorted and tried to pull away, but Dick quickly wound his arms around Jason's back holding him where he was. "Come to my birthday party" Dick pleaded looking up at Jason with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage. "It would be the best birthday present you could ever give me."

Jason groaned. "But Dick it's the Wayne manor! As in Bruce Wayne. I'm not going to sit in his damn house and he sure as hell doesn't want me there."

"But it's my birthday, so he really doesn't have a say. Plus I'll sick Alfred on him to make sure he behaves himself…Please" Dick said again in a pitiful voice and stuck out his lower lip and squeezed Jason tighter. "For me little wing?"

"Oh my God! You are impossible…Fine!" Jason growled. "Fine I'll go to your birthday party, but don't blame me if it goes horribly wrong" he added in a softer voice and ran his hand down Dick's back.

"Yes! Thank you!" Dick cheered and snuggled up into the crook of Jason's neck and shoulder.

Jason would have pushed Dick away, but then he would see the blush on Jason's face. Instead he held Dick tighter against him and pushed away the stupid icky gooey feelings inside of him. Feelings that were never going to be reciprocated. He was just Dick's little brother after all. That's all he had ever been or would ever be.

X

Jason wasn't sure how the hell he allowed Dick to talk him into coming to this stupid dinner in this stupid manor. Here he was sitting at the end of the long table with a tiny brat next to him. Apparently there was a new Robin in town and his glaring was not appreciated. He sighed for like the millionth time. Speaking of glaring. Bruce was sitting at the far end giving him that cold icy glare of his. The most Jason had heard out of him thus far was a flat 'Jason' to which Jason had replied a flat 'Bruce.' Ah yes the joys of being home.

Really Jason did not belong here. He didn't know how to interact with these people. Take away talking about work and all Jason had going for him was nothing. He was also not stupid enough to talk about his night time prowls in a room full of bats with high morals. Nope. He promised Dick to be on his best behavior and that meant sitting and brooding quietly as he ate the fancy delicious food.

He glanced around the table again. Dick was sitting across from his talking pleasantly with Tim about this and that. Cass and Steph were chatting about some stupid girly TV show. Jason snorted. Dick would probably love it by the sounds of it. Barbara joined in pleasantly in all the conversations. She was like that though. She was just calm and wonderful and slipped in wherever she felt like it. Bruce caught his eye over the rim of his glass as he drank. Bruce wasn't very communicative in general, but was even quieter tonight. No doubt he was also threatened to be civil.

"Hey Todd" the tiny kid next to him spoke up confidently. Jason learned his name was Damian and he was Bruce's actual son. That was super weird when Jason thought of it, but he could totally see the family resemblance.

"Yes little birdie?" Jason replied.

"I like your cat. Where did the name Beerus come from?" Damian asked with dead seriousness.

Jason almost burst out laughing. Well a snort did escape him. Really they were going to talk about his cat now? Shit. This was really going towards crazy cat lady levels. All he could safely talk about was his cat. Great.

"Oh he got it from this fighting show called Dragon Ball Super" Dick piped up. "Beerus is like a cat god and destroys planets and stuff."

Jason grimaced. Now Damian will know that he watches cartoons. Great. "Thanks for the explanation Dickie."

Dick flashed him a dazzling smile. "Anytime."

"I too have pets" Damian continued. "There is currently Batcow and Titus. I want a cat as well like you and Dick, but father is being difficult."

"Cool" Jason drawled as he pushed his potatoes around.

"Do you like cats?" Damian asked again.

"Yeah…guess I do." Jason really wanted a beer. Why wasn't there beer here? Or some kind of alcohol. This whole thing was insufferable.

"I think they are magnificent creatures" Damian said as he scooped up a spoon full of food. Jason snorted again. God this kid was too much. Damian glared at him. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all" Jason answered and took a sip of his water. He glanced at Dick only to find the man looking back at him smilingly all lovingly and shit. Jason averted his eyes and they went straight into Bruce's. Dammit. He groaned and set his glass down. This was going to be a long night.

He halfway paid attention as Dick received present after present from the gathered party. Mostly he was sitting texting on his phone discussing his awful evening in a group chat with really his only friends outside of Dick and Beerus…Toothless as well. Another snort chuckle escaped him as Roy responded to his dilemma.

Dick was trying to enjoy his presents, but his attention kept getting drawn to Jason sprawled out on a chair, much to Bruce's disapproval, as far away as he could get from them. His gaze lingered on Jason's smirking mouth. What was so funny? Who was he texting? Dick thanked everyone warmly as he opened their presents and tried to hide his discomfort at Jason's behavior. As far as he knew Jason didn't have anyone close enough to have that type of look through texts. Although he had been gone quite a long time…

Eventually all presents were completed and the little family party started dispersing. Bruce left at the earliest polite moment. Dick was actually surprised he lasted as long as he did with how much glaring he was doing at Jason. Damian was sent to bed much to his displeasure. Steph, Cass and Tim followed shortly after to their respective rooms as they were all living in the manor these days.

It was just Barbara, Dick and Jason left in the study in an awkward little silence. Barbara was attempting valiantly to make it less awkward. She just wanted Jason to like her again. There was always this little bit of hesitancy he had around her. She wasn't sure where it stemmed from, but she was stubborn and would eventually rip it out by the roots.

Jason was staring at her thoughtfully and then back at Dick. "Well…this has been fun, but I'm going to bail. You can stay here tonight if you want Dickie. I'll just hole up in one my old safe houses."

Dick's eyes flew open. "What? You can't leave. It's my birthday Jay. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get a beer or two. You're more than welcome to come with if you want" Jason shrugged as he walked towards the door. Dick a couple steps behind him.

"Am I allowed to crash bro-night as well?" Barbara asked quietly.

Jason turned to look at her and Barbara's heart twanged happily as he smiled softly at her. "Sure why the hell not? The more the merrier right?"

"Exactly!" Barbara exclaimed and wheeled after them.

X

Dick didn't mind the little hole of a bar they ended up in. It wasn't exactly in the rich part of town filled with rich snooty people, but it wasn't anywhere near Crime Alley level either. It was just kind of meh. There was pool tables, darts, typical run of the mill stuff.

He was grateful that there was a table open. He and Barbara settled down while Jason went to procure some drinks for them. Jason plopped down in the chair next to him a little later and let out a pleased sigh as he took a sip of his beer. "Well how's your birthday so far Dickiebird?" Jason drawled with a little half grin.

Dick shrugged and smiled back. "It was one of the bests because you were there."

Jason snorted and whacked him on the arm playfully. "God you're such a sap."

Barbara smiled fondly at the two of them. "This is nice. It's been a long time since the three of us hung out." Jason's smile faltered and he shifted awkwardly. Barbara studied him thoughtfully. Yep. Something was definitely off when it came to her and Jason.

"Yeah it is nice" Dick said in a faraway voice. "Two of the most important people in my life are here with me on my birthday. What more can a guy ask for?"

Barbara watched as Jason's shoulders tensed and the frown on his face became more pronounced. He made another hmm noise and then proceeded to down his beer. Dick watched with wide eyes.

"I'm off to get another beer" Jason mumbled as he stood up and stalked away. Dick looked at Barbara and they both gave each other thoughtful frowns and then shrugged.

"Dick?"

Dick's head whipped around at the familiar voice. "Kori…" Dick trailed off stunned. He hadn't seen her since they mutually broke up almost two years ago. She was dressed up to cover most of her gorgeous features, not that it surprised Dick. Kori was always a little awkward when it came to her appearance. She didn't want to stand out too much. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Roy. We are here to save Jason's painfully awkward night" Kori said as she sat down across from Barbara. She smiled warmly at the other red head. "Hello Barbara."

"Hey Kori" Barbara said back just as warmly.

Dick shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting between them. He was still on good terms with both women, but they were his exes and this was a little weird. Not to mention having Roy there as well. His like two night fling way way back in the day after the Barbara breakup. Shit. He really did have a thing for red heads didn't he? He quickly diverted his attention to look for Jason again. It hurt just a little that Jason wasn't enjoying his night, but Dick already knew that. It wasn't hard to tell how uncomfortable he was at the manor.

His eyes grew slightly when they landed on Jason. Jason who currently had Roy's hand fondling his ass and they were both laughing merrily with each other. Jason's face was completely relaxed. Even when Roy leaned in and started whispering things in his ear. What the fuck was with that? Dick's hand gripped his drink tightly as he watched Roy pull away with Jason's earlobe between his teeth. Jason only laughed and whacked his head away.

Barbara and Kori both fell silent as they watched Dick's body go rigid and his muscles bunched. Barbara's eyes followed his path and her own went wide with shock. Well that was different. She then looked back at Dick. Ah. So many things were clicking in her head within an instant. Maybe that's why Jason and her never really jived. He was obviously a little into men and if he had liked Dick, which it kind of appears like he did, then of course he wouldn't like Dick's first girlfriend. Oh man. How did she miss this for so many years?

Dick tensed even further as Jason and Roy approached their little table. "Hey there birthday boy" Roy said pleasantly as he proceeded to sit down on Jason's lap. Jason snorted and rolled his eyes as Roy grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his waist. Dick's eyes followed the movement. They twitched slightly when they locked back on Roy's face.

"Hey Roy. It's been a long time…so how do you two know each other?" Dick asked in a casual voice with a casual smile on his face.

"Oh me and Jay here?" Roy said rhetorically as he ran his fingers through Jason's hair. Dick's eye twitched again. "Didn't he tell you that he, Kori and I are a little team? We've been together for…like what a year now?"

"Yes. Correct. A little around a year" Kori nodded and accepted the drink Roy passed to her.

"Oh…" Dick trailed off looking a little lost. "So the three of you…?"

"Are the best of friends. Right Jay?" Roy finished and then tapped Jason's chin.

Jason let out a huff. "Right… best friends… yeah we can call it that if you want…"

Kori clapped her hands together. "Oh this is just going to be the greatest of nights. Friends hanging out and drinking. It makes me happy."

Jason reached over and whopped his knuckles gently on Kori's head. "Yeah it will be fun."

"Well let's get this birthday party started correctly this time. Who wants shots?" Roy asked happily as he jumped off of Jason's lap. "You know what? Don't answer that. Everyone is taking a shot."

"Do you need help carrying these shots?" Jason asked with an arched brow.

"Nah I got it Jay. You just sit here and relax with your friends" Roy ruffled his hair fondly before swaying away.

Jason refused to make eye contact with Dick, but he could still feel those eyes drilling holes into the side of his head. Instead he took a drink and gave Kori a little pleading look to save him from this awkward silence.

Kori took the hint and smiled brightly at Dick and Barbara. "So what is new with you two? I heard you are a teacher now Barbara?'

"Yeah I am" Barbara smiled gratefully at the woman across from her. They fell into a little chat that Dick managed to join when asked a question or what not, but his attention was solely focused on Jason. Jason's attention was focused solely on the beer in his hand that was until Roy came back with a tray of shots.

"To the birthday boy" Roy declared as he held up his shot glass and the table occupants mimicked it.

X

Dick was not having a pleasant time. Which didn't help his drinking either. He was currently watching Roy trying to cop feels on Jason as the two of them played pool. Kori standing by petting their heads when they made shots. Dick himself was sitting at their table nursing a drink and glaring. Barbara sighed.

"You should really stop that" she said after a while.

Dick looked at her and blinked like he forgot she was even there. "Stop what?" Dick asked innocently.

"Trying to blow Roy's head up with your imaginary laser eyes."

Dick scoffed. "I am not doing that."

"Yes. Yes you are, so where exactly is your jealousy stemming from?" Barbara gave him a sharp look when he waved his hand dismissively. "You are jealous or upset about something. Spill it."

Dick groaned and placed his head on the table. It was turned so he could still watch Jason who was currently bending over taking a shot. "I don't know…It's just like Jason has this whole other life that none of us know about. A life where he's happy and it has nothing to do with me…I just…I don't like watching Roy touch him…"

Barbara smiled and made a hum noise. "Dick do you have romantic feelings towards Jason?"

Dick sputtered and sat straight up. He looked at Barbara with wild eyes. "What!? No! Why would you even say that?"

"Because it's pretty damn hard to miss."

Dick caught movement out of the corner of his eye and shushed Barbara as they were joined by the weird threesome. Dick's brain stuttered as the word crossed his mind. No. Not threesome. That was an awful comparison. However, when Kori curled up on Jason's lap and Roy pulled up a chair next to them throwing his arm over Jason's shoulder, he couldn't help to wonder what their relationship was really like.

Jason ran his fingers through Kori's hair and smiled down at her. "How you doing there Kor?"

"M'fine" Kori slurred and snuggled closer into his arms. Jason chuckled and placed a little kiss on her forehead.

It made Dick's blood bubble angrily. Where the hell did this sweet cuddly Jason come from? And why wasn't more of it directed in Dick's direction? Didn't Jason still have feelings for him? They didn't just dry up and disappear did they?

"Cans sleep with you to-ight?" Kori slurred again.

Jason rolled his eyes fondly. "Sure why not?" Jason chuckled.

"What about me?" Roy asked suggestively and waggled his brows.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response Roy" Jason said with little to no bite.

The drink being slammed down on the table drew everyone's attention even drunken almost passed out Kori. Dick stood up quickly. "Excuse me" Dick said and then threw in a fake dazzling smile. "Nature calls."

Roy burst out laughing and collapsed on the table. Jason gave him an unimpressed look. Barbara stared calculatingly between the two males. Kori yawned and stretched in Jason's arms.

"I think you've had enough fun for tonight Roy" Jason said casually. He couldn't believe he had actually went along with this bet Roy came up with. It was so unbelievably stupid. The chances of Dick getting jealous of Roy all over Jason was like a million to one. Although it did appear he was upset...maybe jealous even...but Jason was pretty sure it wasn't for the right reason.

"Yeah. Sure. Alright" Roy said as between laughs as he came up for air.

Dick took deep breaths in the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He could do this. He was fine. He stumbled back into the bar and couldn't help the eye twitch when he saw Roy resting comfortably on Jason's strong shoulder.

"Ok now that birthday boy is back can we leave? I'm tired" Roy complained.

"Sure. You can leave whenever you feel like it Roy" Dick said pleasantly and only stumbled a little as he sat. Ok. Maybe he drank too much. The world was a little spinny.

"Nah. Can't leave until Jay does since we're staying with him" Roy said from his resting spot on Jason's shoulder.

"Oh. Well than let's go. Where are we staying tonight Jaybird?" Dick practically purred out Jaybird and it made Jason uncomfortable hearing it. Barbara's eyebrows rose again. That had sounded a little…sexual. Hello. Yep. Dick was drunk.

"Ah right. Since they're all completely shit faced do you mind helping me Babs? I don't know what safe houses still exist anymore" Jason asked with a pleading look.

"Of course" Barbara said. "You can all just come to my place. It's easier that way."

Jason awkwardly got to his feet with Kori snoring happily in his arms. Roy hooked a friendly arm around his shoulder and Jason groaned when Dick's arm snaked around his lower back in something like a side hug. This was getting fucking uncomfortable pretty damn quickly. Barbara gave him a sympathetic little smile and led the way.

Jason let out a huge sigh of relief as he dropped Kori on the couch. It was kind of difficult to maneuver at all with Dick practically hanging off of him. Not to mention Roy's fleeting touches and mischievous smiles. He shoved all stray hands off of his body and glared at the two men.

"Ok that's enough of all of…that…both of you go to sleep. I don't care where just do it" Jason growled as he put a chair between him and the drunkenly swaying men.

Roy snorted and held up his hands. "You got it Jay. We can cuddle some other night." He then proceeded to shove Kori over and joined her on the couch.

Dick was glaring at Roy until he saw Jason move out of the corner of his eyes. He turned a pleading puppy dog look at Jason. "I'm cold and drunk. Come take care of me Jaybird" Dick held out his arms and stuck out his lower lip.

"Christ…" Jason groaned.

"Good luck" Barbara smiled widely at him as she headed for her own room. "There is a guest room down the hall if you want to lock him up in it."

Jason gave her a small wave and smaller strained smile. "Right. I'm going to take you up on that." He marched over to Dick and made an oomph noise as Dick pounced into his arms. He wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Jason and Jason really started to worry about getting enough circulation. He patted Dick's back soothingly. "Ok. Jesus. You really are drunk aren't you?"

Jason stumbled down the hall to the guest room and once he reached the bed, he tried to pry Dick off of him. He growled as Dick fought to keep his hold. Jason was slowly losing patience and dove his fingers into Dick's side tickling him. Dick's whole body spasmed and he fell onto the bed. His laughter dried up after a couple seconds.

"I'm going to be sick…" Dick groaned. Jason's eyes flew wide and he scanned the room for a waste basket. One that he shoved into Dick's hands a second later. Dick breathed deeply over the bin. Eventually he stopped and flopped back on the bed. "I think it passed."

"Thank God" Jason sighed as he flopped down on the bed next to Dick.

Dick rolled over and studied Jason. God. He was really handsome. His lips looked soft too. Jason's eyes snapped open and he looked at Dick with wide eyes. Dick frowned. What was with that look?

"Y-you should go to bed Dick…You're really wasted…" Jason said in a tight voice and tried to sit up. Dick's arms around him a second later stopped his movements.

"No. Don't go. Don't leave me again Jay" Dick whispered into Jason's neck where he was currently cuddling. His breathing quickened and he could feel the prickles in his eyes.

Jason panicked and pushed his face back enough to study it. "Jesus. Fine I won't leave. Just don't start fucking crying on me."

Dick sniffled a couple more times and then hooked his leg over Jason's. Jason really did have sexy legs. Too bad he was wearing pants.

Jason groaned. "Stop. Please stop."

Dick looked up at him with large innocent eyes. "Stop what?"

"Stop saying things like that."

"Like what?" Dick asked, but then it dawned on him. He was saying his thoughts out loud. Oh. Ok then. That wasn't awful. "Hey Jay…" Dick started innocently as he rolled on top of Jason straddling him.

Jason looked up at him warily and Dick could feel his muscles tense. "Yeah…what?"

Dick cupped his face. "Do you still love me? Do you still want me?"

Jason's heart was seriously attempting to beat its way out of his chest. "We are not having this conversation Dick. Go to sleep. You are drunk."

Jason's hands grabbed at Dick's wrists, but he couldn't find any strength to move them away from stroking down his neck. Dick leaned forward and Jason could feel the heat from his breath caressing his face like a living thing. It smelled like alcohol and all sorts of sinful things that Jason shouldn't be thinking about. "Dick stop it" Jason said in a strained voice. Any further protests dried up when Dick connected their lips. Jason's whole body melted at the contact and he sighed into it. When Dick flicked his tongue against Jason's lips asking for entry, Jason gave it to him. He let out a little noise when Dick's tongue caressed and prodded his own. His hands landed on Dick's hips and squeezed.

A moment later he had Dick pinned underneath of him squirming and arching. Dick's legs wrapped around his waist tightly as his warm fingers pushed up Jason's shirt and stroked the bare skin he found underneath. His blunt nails scraped against Jason and Jason groaned into his mouth. His hips moving in sync with Dick's. God was Dick so unbelievably hot beneath him. His skin was on fire and Jason couldn't get enough of touching it. Not to mention that fantastically perfect ass begging to be squeezed. It was when Dick's fingers popped the button of his jeans that Jason came back to himself. He pushed away from Dick quick and hard.

"No" Jason growled from where he was standing next to the bed breathing heavily. "This is not going to happen."

Dick whined. "Why not? You want me. I want you."

"You are drunk Richard. You tell me that when you're sober and then we can discuss this" Jason growled as he pointed between the two of them.

He turned and marched out of the room with his heart hammering and Dick at his heels. Although Dick was more intoxicated then himself, so he was having a little bit of trouble following after Jason. Roy perked up on the couch as he stormed by. His eyes grew wide when the apartment door slammed shut and Dick came rushing into the room.

"Jaybird come back!" Dick yelled after him.

Roy hopped off of the couch to intercept the man. "Woah. Probably best to give him some space for now Dick. I'll go check on him."

Dick threw a punch that Roy was too drunk to react to. It landed square on his jaw, but at least it didn't have its usual impact. "No! You stay away from _my_ Jaybird and keep your filthy perverted hands off of him."

Roy managed to dodge the next assault and clumsily jumped over the couch. He fumbled the jump and landed hard on Kori elbowing her in the stomach. Kori let out a wail and her instinctive survival traits kicked in. Meaning Roy got kneed in the groin and punched in the face again. He groaned in pain and rolled off the couch only to have Dick on top of him a moment later.

"Don't you ever touch my Jaybird again!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Barbara yelled over the chaos and flipped the lights on.

Dick blinked at the painfully bright light and shielded his eyes. Roy punched him in the gut as hard as he could. A moment later he regretted his decision as Dick shivered and then threw up all over his face. Kori was holding her head and gut looking around drunkenly totally confused by the sudden assualt.

Barbara didn't even know how to handle this. Instead she shut the light off, turned around and went back to bed. She snagged her noise cancelling headphones along the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason swore as he stepped out into the cold night air. What the ever living fuck was that? His heart was hammering and he could feel the tension running thick through his body. He glanced quickly back at the door to the apartment door before bolting down the sidewalk. He just couldn't wrap his head around what just happened. Dick had kissed him! What the hell does that mean?

"Fuck" Jason swore again and fished through his pocket for a cigarette and lighter. He pulled one out hastily and thanks to his stupid shaking hands ended up dropping it on the ground. Jason froze on the spot and glared at the cigarette lying on the god awful filthy sidewalk. Christ he was a mess.

He took a deep cleansing breath and ran his shaky fingers though his hair. He needed to calm the fuck down like right now. He let out the air in his lungs and rolled his neck. Ok. First, get a cigarette. Second, find somewhere to chill. Then, only then, freak the hell out over every little detail of the night. With the plan firmly in his head, he pulled out his last lonely cigarette and placed it between his lips. Lips that still had the taste of Dick on them. Fuck. He flicked the lighter and breathed in. Jason watched the smoke for a moment as it trailed off into the night. He then turned down the alleyway next to him.

Jason made his way to the roof of the building much to his surprise. He was slightly drunk. Not to mention a shaky twitchy mess. Every little noise had him freezing thinking it was Dick chasing after him. He just couldn't face Dick right now. Not with the memory of Dick's hard body underneath of him rubbing. Jason groaned as the memory feelings crept over his body. He didn't want to go there. It was too much.

He found a nice little back rest and plopped down on the roof pulling his knees up to wrap his arms around them. He took another drag of his cigarette and tried to let his mind go blank, but it wouldn't. All it could do was think over every little minuscule fucking detail. Not just of tonight, but ever since he came back. Dick had acted a little different…maybe… Was he attracted to Jason? Jason let out a pitiful little noise that he would never admit to as he shook his head. Dick didn't like him like that. He knew that. He only ever saw him as his little brother. Family. Not someone to fuck. Fuck Jason was so fucking confused.

He didn't want to let himself go down the path of thinking he had a shot with Dick because if it wasn't true, Jason wasn't sure he'd ever survive it. Well he would survive physically. He just wasn't sure if he'd emotional survive that fallout. Dick Grayson was everything Jason had ever wanted. No one ever or would ever compare to Dick. He was beautiful and funny. He was strong and loyal. Don't even get Jason started on Dick's ass. Another noise escaped Jason as he buried his head into his arms. Thoughts of how Dick's ass had felt in his hand driving him absolutely batty with a dash of lust thrown in. He wanted Dick so hard that it physically hurt.

"Hood?"

"Fuck!" Jason jolted and his eyes shot up as fast as lightning to stare at the man in front of him. "Goddammit Hamburger don't fucking sneak up on people!" Jason growled as he wiped the liquid that was most certainly _not_ leaking from his eyes away with the hand that wasn't holding onto his forgotten cigarette.

Tim's eyes went wide at the action. "Holy shit are you crying?"

"Fuck no! Why the fuck are you here?"

Tim continue to stare at the snarly man sitting on the roof. He rocked back on his heels before rocking to his toes. "I'm patrolling. Why the fuck are you here?"

Jason shrugged. "I'm just enjoying the fresh night air and I don't need company. Leave me alone French Fries."

Tim brows furrowed and cocked his head. "Why do you keep referring to me as fast food items?"

Jason groaned and took another drag. "Because you know…Red Robin, yum."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Fuck! What? No. Why would I hit on you?"

"I don't know. You just said I was yum. I'm flattered, but I'm already taken."

Jason stared blankly at the man decked out in red in front of him. He was seriously at a loss for words. Which was weird. He usually always had a comeback. Fuck Dick for fucking messing his head up into a swirl of shit. "I…you know what, go away."

Tim plopped down next to him plucking the cigarette from his fingers and flicking it away. Jason made a growl of surprise and glared at him. Tim shrugged. "They are bad for you. You shouldn't smoke. I'll leave when you tell me what has your tight little boxer briefs in twist. I thought you were hanging out with you know who tonight?"

"He was being a Dick" Jason replied and yes he meant that in the literal and figurative sense of the word.

Tim made a hmm noise. "So you're out here freezing your firm ass off to avoid him. Must have been pretty bad to push you away since you totally have the feels for him."

Jason blinked and stared up at the stars with a frown. "I don't have the feels for him" he grumbled.

Tim chuckled. "Oh yeah you do. Big old heart eyes feels."

"Screw you" Jason grumbled back.

"Again. No thanks. I'm spoken for. Even if you have an impressive body, I'm not a cheater."

Jason's face screwed up. "What the fuck is even happening right now?"

"Well it appears you're hitting on me and I'm declining" Tim said with a huge dose of humor and smiled widely at him. "So what are you grand plans for the night?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess try to find an old safe house if I can to hold up in."

Tim hopped to his feet and held out his hand. "If you need somewhere to chill, wait sorry bad choice of wording because you're already chilling…you know cause it's freezing out here-"

"Get to the point Ketchup Packet" Jason interrupted only a tiny bit snarly.

Tim smiled widely at him and Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Ok. To the point. I know of one your old safe houses. I'll show you."

Jason contemplated his options and then said fuck it. He swatted Tim's outstretched black gloved hand away and got to his feet. He thankfully didn't stumble in the slightest and Tim's interference seemed to get rid of any shakiness from his limbs. He accepted the spare grappling hook and domino mask before they set off into the darkness.

Jason couldn't help the arch of his eyebrows. He was surprised. They just crawled in through the window of Beerus's apartment. Although it wasn't really the same. All the cat shit was shoved against one wall and there was new shit all over the place. "How the hell does this place still exist? It's not like I've been paying rent."

Tim shrugged as he swayed his way to the kitchen and started fiddling with the brand new Keurig sitting on the counter. "Dick's been paying for it. Said he wanted you to have somewhere to call home when you came back. Sorry I kind of stole it though."

Jason ran his fingers over the new computer equipment before plopping heavily down on a comfy couch that definitely wasn't here before. His brain stuck on the fact that Dick had kept paying for this place for him. God. What the hell did this mean? Did it mean anything at all or was Jason's stupid brain supplying a ton of unhelpful connections? It was probably nothing. Jason was just being stupid. He arched a brow as Tim pushed a cup of coffee at him.

"If you're here, you might as well help me go over some information and give me your professional opinion."

Jason looked up at Tim's smirking face. His domino mask had been removed and those blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. Jason rolled his eyes. "That's the only reason you brought me here isn't it?"

Tim let out little chuckles as he turned on his heel with his own cup of coffee. "You'll never know for sure" he sing songed.

Jason couldn't stop his own amused chuckle as he got his ass off the couch and strolled over to Tim's super duper detective station. He would never say it, but he was actually grateful to the short little shit right now. At least he was providing a perfect distraction from all the messed up thoughts spiraling in Jason's head.

X

Dick groaned in pain as a sliver of light crept into his fluttering eyes. He rolled over and buried his throbbing head under a pillow. His fingers skimmed over a large lump and his eyes snapped open in confusion. He carefully prodded the offending lump on the side of his head. It hurt. When the hell was he smacked in the head? He sat up slowly and looked around at his surroundings. Ok. He was at Barbara's. Now to try to remember what happened last night.

Dick's eyes continued to skim his surrounding as he thought. They landed on a glass of water next to some pain killers. He let out a grateful moan as he scooped up the items. He chugged the water quickly causing some of it to spill out of the sides of his mouth. He set the cup back down and went back to the deep dive of his memories.

He remembered clearly up until Jason and Roy started playing pool. Then things started getting a little hazy. He swung his legs off the bed and carefully got to his feet. He would just ask Barbara what happened. He shakily made his way to the door and let out a pleasant groan as the smell of bacon filled his senses.

"Well look who it is. How are you feeling lover boy?" Roy said mockingly as he held an icepack to his face.

Dick scanned his colorful face and his eyes widened. "What happened to you?" Dick asked in a shocked voice as he sat down heavily in a chair. His eyes next fluttered to Kori who had her head firmly placed face down on the table. Barbara was looking at him with arched brows sipping on a cup of coffee. What the hell happened last night?

Roy chuckled. "You. You are what happened."

"I don't get it… I beat you up?" Dick tilted his head which reminded him of the lump on the side of his head. His eyes went wide with recognition. "Is that why I have a lump on my head? Did you hit me?"

Roy gave him an appraising look. One similar to the one that Barbara was giving him as she pushed a cup of coffee across the table to him. "That happened after you threw up all over me and I shoved you off. You hit the corner of the coffee table pretty hard."

Dick was trying to remember any of this, but it was coming up blank. "I threw up on you… After punching you…?"

"Dick, do you remember anything from last night?" Barbara asked softly.

Dick shrugged and shook his head which was a mistake because man was it pounding. He took a sip of coffee. With a thoughtful hmm from Roy, the room fell into silence. Dick took the opportunity to start digging into the food on the table. He groaned as he took a bite of the delicious mouthwatering crispy bacon. He could feel eyes on him again and looked up at the table occupants. Even Kori had raised her head to stare at him. That's when it hit him.

"Where's Jason?" Dick asked after he swallowed. He didn't like the arched brows looking at him and shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't know. He carried you to bed and then about 10 minutes later stormed out of here in a hurry… His phone is off and he never came back" Roy said in a casual tone and looked at Dick with narrowed eyes. Yeah so it was his idea to get Dick riled up last night, but he had no idea what happened behind that closed door. Jason's face had been a look of pure panic when he left. It was a face that Roy wasn't sure he had ever seen before.

"Do you remember what happened between you and Jason last night?" Barbara asked again in that careful soft voice.

Dick frowned heavily and tried his absolute hardest to remember anything. Just even a snap shot, but nothing came to him. It was maddening. What had happened for Jason to flee?

"I'm going to ask you again now that you are sober, do you have romantic feelings for Jason?" Barbara asked and her green eyes were staring at him with an intensity that had Dick squirming again.

"Of course I don't!" Dick snapped automatically. Dick felt like the three sets of eyes were trying to drill holes into his head.

Roy frowned heavily and let out an irritated noise. "Right… You know what Dick, you need to figure your shit out. Come on Kori, we got to hit the road."

Kori got to her feet and gave Dick a warm concerned look. "It was nice seeing you again Barbara, Dick and um Dick please try not to hurt Jason. He is very precious to us." She patted his head gently as she walked past him. Dick watched silently and confused as Roy wrapped his arm around her waist and directed her out of the apartment. He threw a lazy waive behind them.

Dick pursed his lips and took a sip of coffee. His eyes met Barbara's calculating ones over the rim of the cup. "What?" Dick asked confused.

Barbara gave him a kind smile and took a sip of her own coffee choosing to remain silent about her thoughts…For now anyways. She had faith in Dick to figure this out for himself.

X

Jason watched the drop of sweat trail down Dick's neck. It was too tempting and he couldn't take it. He leaned down and licked at it. The taste of salt hit his tongue causing him to let out a little moan. Dick squirmed under him fighting the hold on his wrists, but Jason wouldn't let him go. Nope. Dick was his. He was hot and hard beneath him breathing hard and it was causing a burning wave of heat to pulse through Jason body.

"What are you doing little wing…" Dick asked in a breathless voice as he arched once again underneath Jason's immovable body.

Jason smirked against his neck. "I'm winning of course…" Jason purred before biting down hard on the delicate skin. Dick squeaked and once again tried to fight the hold.

Jason groaned when Dick's legs wrapped around his middle and squeezed hard. No doubt Dick was trying to squeeze the air out of his lungs, but Jason didn't mind. Not all. He automatically released one of Dick's wrists in favor of pushing his fingers up the loose shorts and exploring what he found underneath. Dick moaned and threw his head back giving Jason more room to taste and play. Something he did happily.

It took a couple of wonderfully delicious seconds before Dick realized his hand was free. It then buried itself in Jason's damp messy hair and yanked hard. Jason growled in pain as his head was yanked away from the delicious flesh. Dick rolled them over and Jason fingers tangled themselves into Dick's own messy hair, but instead of pulling Dick away, he pulled him forward hard. A grunt escaped both of them as their lips crashed together hard causing teeth to dig into delicate flesh. Jason couldn't give a fuck though because-

 _Giggle._

Jason frowned at the feminine giggle crashing through his mind. It happened again and this time Jason's sluggish mind started to pull away from where it had been going. He groaned as his eyes fluttered open only to lock unto a blonde haired female looking way to bright and sunny for his liking. Where the fuck was he? Jason groaned and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room and noticed that it wasn't only Steph watching him like a creeper. Cass was there too, but her eyes were not looking at his face. No. They locked lower on his body and were wide in her bright red face.

Jason followed the gaze and buried his face under a pillow with a groan. Fuck his life. He was sporting quite the morning wood. Thankfully the sheet covered the actual indecent scene, but not really. He sat up and threw the pillow at Cass. "Stop staring pervert" Jason growled with little to no heat.

"Hey can you blame her?" Steph asked with a giggle. "Tim was right." She waggled her eyebrows and laughed as she caught the pillow chucked at her.

Jason rolled his eyes before climbing out of the bed. After making sure everything was properly covered of course. He really should have slept with his pants on. Who knew that the bats were so fucking perverted though? "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Yeah you are…" Steph smiled widely again before skipping out of the room. Cass seemed to still be in a trance watching Jason.

He growled. "Get out Cass." She flinched and gave a quick nod before leaving the bedroom. Jason rubbed a hand down his face and swore. He then hopped in for a very cold morning shower.

When he finally crept back into the main living area of the apartment three eyes snapped his way. Cass embarrassingly broke eye contact even as she handed him some food. Jason snorted in amusement when he saw the wrapping on the fast food. Red Robin. Funny. Steph's smile was still pretty creepy as she handed him a cup of coffee. She then rested her chin on her hand and regarded him.

"So Tim said you had some trouble in paradise last night. Care to share?" Steph asked as she plucked one his fries to munch on.

Jason shrugged and swatted her hand away when she went for another one. He snorted when he noticed Tim used the distraction to steal one for himself. "Didn't you three already eat?" Jason asked with a mouth full of food. Apparently he needed to eat fast if he hoped to get any at all.

Tim smiled wickedly and shrugged as he sat on Steph's lap. Jason had to suppress a shudder. The two of them together was a terrifying thought. He was musing over the adorably disturbing bats dating when his eyes caught more pale sneaky fingers going after his breakfast. He wrapped his hand quickly around Cass's wrist and arched his brows at her. Cass gave him a tiny sheepish smile and pulled her hand back. Jason let it go and then chuckled when he noticed a fry in her fingers. He had a pretty good idea that they weren't really hungry and just enjoyed fucking with him. Damn bat brats.

Jason had just finished shoving the last of the food into his mouth when there was a knock at the door. Tim hopped off of Steph's lap and sashayed to the door. He smiled brightly and then threw the door open. "Well hello there stranger. Please do come in."

Jason swallowed hard when Dick crept in sheepishly. When they made eye contact, Jason looked away quickly. He could feel the food swimming violently in his stomach and he instantly regretted eating it at all. He should have just let the brats consume the greasy food. He could also feel a heat creeping along his cheeks and he hated it. God. Did he hate it. Jason did not like being vulnerable and he felt fucking vulnerable. He could feel eyes on him and he hated it. He didn't even say anything as he stood up quickly and bolted to the bedroom. Fucking great. Now he was running away like a chicken. The bat brats would never take him seriously again.

Tim frowned and stared at Dick with narrowed eyes. He crossed his arms as he regarded his older brother who was looking quite adorably confused. "What did you do to Jason, Dick?"

Dick balked. "Why does everyone think I did something?" Dick asked just the tiniest bit offended because he was pretty sure he had done something. He just wished he could remember what.

"I've never seen Jason so messed up. He was crying last night Dick. Jason. Crying" Tim said in an accusatory voice. Although it was still kind of nice.

Dick's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as he stared at Tim. "He was crying…?" Dick whispered in a tiny voice. Dick felt a huge dose of guilt sweep through him and he didn't even know what had happened.

"Yes and we" Tim paused to point at himself and the two girls who were also giving Dick a meaningful little look. "Expect you to fix it. Now get in there and apologize for whatever the hell you did."

Dick swallowed past the lump in his throat and with shaky legs he managed to make it to the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and regarded the man buried under the blankets in a protective little blanket burrito. He crept over to the bed and pulled the blanket down just enough to see Jason's wary sea blues.

"Are you ok?" Dick asked quietly as he pushed the beautiful red hair away from Jason's eyes.

Jason took a shaky breath and tried to compose himself. He needed to do this and get it over with. It wasn't like he could avoid Dick the rest of his life. Well maybe he could, but he didn't want to. "I don't know…" he responded honestly. "Did you mean it last night?"

Dick frowned and his fingers paused playing with Jason's hair. He took his own deep breath and gave Jason an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry little wing, but I don't remember anything from last night… Just the bar and then it's just blank."

"Oh" Jason replied numbly. What else could he say? He felt his heart crash out of his body, through the mattress, through the hard floor. He was pretty sure it crashed all the way to the center of the Earth with how utterly and completely empty he felt. He should have known better than to let that little seed of hope linger, but he couldn't help it.

Dick let out an awkward chuckle to try and dispel the thick tension between them. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry" Dick said as his fingers started playing again. Dick's eyes went wide when Jason gripped his wrist hard and pulled his hand away.

"Don't do that anymore" Jason muttered with his gaze locked onto the wall over Dick's shoulder. He could feel the prickling beginning, but he refused to cry. He would not fucking cry over Dick like his 16 year old self.

Dick regarded him silently with a confused mind and heart. A heart that felt tight in his chest as Jason pushed his hand away firmly. What was happening right now? He shook his head to try and clear it. He took a deep breath and tried to give Jason a smile even though it felt tight on his face. "Well we should be getting back home to the cats. Are you ready to go?"

Home…Jason rolled the word around in his mind. Right home. What a fucking joke that was. He should have never come _home_.


	6. Chapter 6

**author note** \- _lyrics are from Lincoln Park's song In the End_

* * *

The ride back to Bludhaven was painfully quiet. Jason just couldn't find any energy whatsoever to pretend he was ok. He was so not ok right now. In the silence he was planning his escape route. What he needed to grab. Where he would go. If he should bring Beerus or if he should leave him in his new comfy home with his new little friend. God he just didn't know anymore.

Dick tried to make small talk. He really did, but Jason was not helping. Dick was at a loss. He obviously fucked up pretty bad. He just wished he could remember. He knew that they needed to talk about it. It was the only way to get back to some kind of normal. The thought of Jason never being comfortable around him again tore at Dick in a very unpleasant way. A way that he couldn't even begin to identify.

After multiple failed attempts at conversation, Dick finally gave up and flicked the radio on. Although the lyrics bursting out of the speakers made Dick squirm uncomfortably and his eyes darted quickly to Jason. He couldn't help to notice the tense shoulders and soft lips held in a thin line. He didn't bother turning the music off however. It was better than silence. He just let the music fill the void.

 _One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself of a time when  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

Dick's eyes flickered to Jason in surprise as he reached over and shut the radio off. His face was stony and his jaw clenched so hard Dick was afraid he would hurt himself. Dick couldn't take it anymore. He pulled off the freeway into some random gas station parking lot. He shut the car off and leaned back in his seat. After he took a couple deep breaths, he turned to look at Jason.

"Jason…" Dick started and watched Jason's fists clench, but he refused eye contact. Dick sighed and tried to grasp his chin to turn his face towards him. He let out a noise of surprise when Jason smacked his hand. Dick pulled it back and rubbed at the point of contact. "Jason what the hell is going on?" Dick asked desperately. "What did I do that upset you this much?"

Jason's jaw clenched tighter if that was even possible. "It doesn't matter. Let it go Richard."

"No! I will not let it go! And what the heck is up with calling me Richard!? You never call me Richard. And you never pull away from me! I can't…" Dick made a pained whine. "I can't take this! Don't shut me out! Please! You are my family and I just… Just talk to me. Tell me what I did. Please!"

Jason groaned and buried his face into his hands. "I can't…It's too hard…Please let it go…" Jason whispered into his hands. "If you want to know, then you'll just have to remember your Goddamn self" Jason added on with venom in his voice. He couldn't even control it. It just came out as the remaining acidic green liquid in his veins flared up.

"That's not fair!" Dick growled. Dick reached over hastily and cupped Jason's cheeks pulling his face up hard to study it. Dick shivered when he saw it though. The thinly veiled anger rising in those sea blues that were looking a little greener than normal. He quickly started rubbing Jason's cheeks soothingly with his thumbs as that had always seemed to work in the past. Jason let out a shaky breath and Dick was relieved to see that it still worked.

Jason's eyes screwed shut and he held Dick's wrists loosely. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep them there or pull them away. They left warm tingling in their wake and Jason just wanted to bask in the warmth that Dick was giving him even as his heart constricted in his chest. Eventually Jason cracked his eyes open and he looked at Dick under his lashes. "Why are you doing this to me Dickiebird?"

Dick's brows furrowed thoughtfully as his thumbs paused in their soothing caress. "Doing what? This?" Dick asked as he moved his thumbs slowly. "Because it calms you down…"

Jason let out a puff of air and rolled his eyes. His own thumbs caressed against the inside of Dick's wrists and Dick's eyes went wide as a shiver traveled down his arms. His mouth parted in surprise. Jason found the reaction interesting, so he did it again and again a little firmer each time. His eyes locked in on Dick's mouth taking in shaky breaths. His own got a little shaky as Dick's tongue darted out to lick his plump lips. Dick leaned in a fraction instinctively. Jason's heart hammered as he leaned a fraction forward in response. His own tongue darting out to lick at his suddenly dry lips. He couldn't help to notice that Dick's sapphire gaze was locked on his own mouth.

Dick's fingers trailed around his head and buried themselves into Jason's hair. With a little tug Jason surged forward and a noise escaped him as their lips connected. Just like the previous night, his body melted to Dick's touch and he pushed forward for more contact. His hand landed on Dick's stomach and he felt the muscles clench under his touch. Dick parted his lips and Jason took the invitation eagerly. He drank up the moan that escaped Dick as he rubbed his tongue against Dick's.

Jason groaned as his hand slipped down to touch Dick through his jeans. Heat burned through him and pooled heavily as Dick bucked up into the touch. Jason squeezed and Dick's body shivered in response. Dick pulled away to breathe heavily and Jason took the opportunity to suck playfully on his exposed neck. Dick moaned and threw his head back as his eyes rolled into his head. His fingers tugging at Jason's hair. His hips squirming to push further into Jason's strong hand.

"Dickiebird…" Jason groaned into his spit damp neck.

Dick's eyes snapped open and every muscle tensed as what was happening started to pierce his foggy brain. He harshly scooted as far away as he could from Jason and looked at him with wild startled eyes. His chest rising and falling rapidly.

Jason pulled back and regarded Dick through wary eyes. His lips thinned again as he took in Dick's panicked look. Of course. What else did he expect? For Dick to fall underneath of him spewing words of want? Jason growled and crossed his arms defensively. He glared out the window before the anger and embarrassment got too much for him. He harshly unbuckled his seat belt and stormed out of the car. As he walked quickly into the store he kept an eye on the reflection in the glass. His heart fell even further into the ground when he realized that Dick wasn't chasing after him. Of course he wouldn't.

He grabbed a six pack and slammed it down on the counter. The poor little teen behind the counter looked terrified through the whole exchange. Jason couldn't even find a fuck to give as he picked up the beer and cigarettes. Still no Dick to be seen. He glanced quickly at the car as he exited the store. Dick's wild gaze was fixed straight ahead. Jason scowled as he lit a cigarette and started walking towards the freeway. Screw Dick and his stupid fucking mixed signals. Jason couldn't bear the thought of looking at him. He just wanted to put as much space as possible between them. Let's just say he wasn't holding his breath though for Dick to chase after him. He was pretty sure what just happened had sealed his fate. His fate of living a Dick'less life. Well at least romantically speaking. Dick looked terrified of him.

X

It took a full thirty minutes before Dick pulled himself together. He took a deep breath and looked around. His eyes grew wide when he realized it was starting to get dark and Jason was nowhere to be found. He clumsily stumbled out of the car panicked and ran into the store. He looked around frantically as his heart hammered. There was a teen watching him uneasily from the counter and he ran up to it.

"Have you seen a man come in here with red hair and all growly?" Dick asked the teen.

"Uh…yeah…he bought beer and cigarettes and then left…he headed towards the freew-"

Dick didn't even let the youth finish before he was running out of the store and hopping into his car. It didn't take him very long to see Jason walking along the freeway drinking and smoking. Dick pulled the car harshly off the road and hopped out.

"JASON!" Dick yelled after him.

Jason froze and then turned slow enough to drive Dick batty as he strode quickly and purposefully up to him. Jason gave him a mocking smirk as he chucked the empty can into the ditch. "Dickiebird…fancy seeing you here."

Dick could see the dangerous glint as he marched up to Jason and paused directly in front of him. "What the hell are you doing? Leaving me there by myself was not cool."

Jason arched a brow. He glanced at his phone looking at the time. "You seemed to be fine in your own little world when I left."

"I was not fine!" Dick growled and pushed himself further into Jason's space. Jason's eyes flickered with uncertainty and he took a step back. "I was shocked and confused and you left me!" Dick accused and poked him hard in the chest. "Now get your ass back in that car!"

Jason snorted. "No."

Dick growled and fisted Jason's shirt pulling him down to eye level. "Get. In. The. Fucking. Car. Jaybird."

Jason was actually at a loss here, so he awkwardly pushed Dick's hands off of him and stalked back to the car. Dick right on his heels. Jason slammed the door shut behind him and was actually shocked when Dick slammed his even harder. Jason stared in confusion with a tight gut as Dick frowned heavily and pulled back onto the highway. His tires squealing in protest against the tar. It wasn't everyday Jason saw Dick so thoroughly pissed off. It was quite the sight to behold. Not to mention it was certainly kind of a turn on. Not that Jason was going to go there. A man could only be rejected so many times before he completely lost his mind.

X

Jason carefully followed Dick into his apartment. Jason wasn't sure what to say or do. Dick was being exceptionally weird. Well weirder than normal. Jason froze when Dick turned abruptly to face him.

"I'm going to go shower. Don't even think about sneaking off again or so help me I will hurt you Jason Todd" Dick growled and then stormed towards the bathroom.

Jason waited for the door to shut and only then did he unfreeze from where he was standing. He made his way to the couch completely befuddled. Was Dick upset about the kiss? He was technically the one that initiated it. Jason had just followed through. Jason also wasn't the only one getting hard either. He had felt it in his hand. Jason groaned and buried his face into his hands. Something that was becoming quite the habit for him.

An inquisitive mew pulled him from his confused thoughts and Jason looked to his right. He was met with golden eyes watching him intently. Jason smiled fondly and curled out of his defensive position. It took a fraction of a second for Beerus to hop on his lap and demand the pets. Toothless followed his companion onto Jason lap as well. Jason let everything float out of his mind to the soothing sounds of rumbling purrs.

Well that is until he heard the water shut off. Then his heart started accelerating and he glanced behind the couch to watch the hallway. Dick appeared a couple heartbeats later looking deliciously damp and flushed. Jason also couldn't help to notice that he was just wearing a towel and it was totally unfair because damn there were still droplets of water trailing down his toned body. Jason quickly tore his eyes away before he said or did something stupid.

"Jason" Dick started in a firm voice. He clicked his tongue when Jason didn't look at him. "Look at me when I am talking to you." Jason hesitantly turned to look behind the couch. He looked at Dick under his lashes and clenched his jaw. "Go shower. You smell. Then come to the bedroom. We need to talk."

With that Dick turned on his heel and marched off down the hall. No doubt towards the bedroom. He was completely oblivious to the inner turmoil that he had just caused Jason. His mind was spiraling down a dangerous path he really didn't feel comfortable with because he had been down it too many times and it never ended well. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and slowly got to his feet. Right before he stepped into the bathroom, he glanced at the closed bedroom door and swallowed. Before he could really freak the fuck out, he hastily got into the bathroom and shut the door.

It was seriously one of the fastest showers Jason had taken in his life. He washed all the important bits and then was scrambling back out. Although when he got out of the shower, he was thoroughly confused. His clothes were nowhere to be found and all that was sitting on the counter were two itty bitty towels. What the fuck? Did Dick slip in here when he was in the shower? The thought left goosebumps running up and down Jason's body. He wasn't sure if that should upset him or turn him on. His body was definitely leaning towards being turned on though. He took a deep breath in through his nose and picked up a towel. A tiny tiny fucking towel. Jason eyed the towel with narrowed eyes and glanced down at his body. His large muscled body. This piece of shit wouldn't do anything. An annoyed puff of air escaped him as he dried himself off as best as possible with Tinkerbell's towel.

When he was done, he was left with another dilemma. He had nothing to wear and he only had these stupid fucking towels for covering up. He held one up and glared at it. Fuck. Well whatever. Jason wasn't ashamed of his body. He wrapped the towel as best as he could around his waist and shrugged. It covered his junk fine enough and only exposed one of his hips. He of course had to use one hand to hold it up as he walked and he used the other to open doors. Although there was a pause in front of the bedroom door. Jason was feeling particularly exposed at the moment after all. He rolled his shoulders out and then marched into the room. Dick was lounging on the bed with his knees up. Jason couldn't help but stare at his exposed chest. The waist down was covered by a sheet however. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Dick eyeing him top to bottom as well.

"Hello Jason" Dick said in a business like tone.

Jason's brows furrowed. "H-hey…" Jason cringed as he stuttered. What the hell? Jason Todd does not stutter.

"I'm going to ask you a question now and I want the truth. Don't you dare fucking try to lie to me either" Dick glared at him with those deep blue eyes and Jason swallowed. The goosebumps were definitely back. "Do you still want to be with me? Physically I mean."

Jason took a step back because he was fucking terrified. His eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets and his mouth opened and shut at least once. He wasn't sure. It could have been twenty for all he knew. It wasn't like his brain was functioning correctly at the moment.

Dick expression softened and he smiled gently at Jason. "Please answer the question little wing because I need to know… It will determine what comes next."

Jason made a choking noise as his unhelpful mind provided a lot of helpful images of what could come next considering he was just dressed in a towel that was the perfect size for a gnome. Dick wasn't appearing to be fully clothed either. "I…uh…fuck…what the fuck do you want me to say Dick?" Jason growled as a little bit of frustration crept through his veins. "Every fucking time I try you push me away! Do you really expect me to fucking lay myself at your feet again? Fuck…I can't keep-"

Dick smiled widely at him and Jason's tirade was cut short by the sparkling glint in Dick's eyes. "So you do still want me?" Dick practically sang. "I was pretty sure, but I wanted to double check." Dick's face morphed into something wickedly sinful and Jason's pretty sure he was having a heart attack. Especially as the sheet was slowly being pulled off of Dick's body. Jason's eyes tracked the silky blue as it exposed deliciously pale smooth skin. He made a choking noise when his eyes landed on Dick's very hard manhood.

Dick watched Jason response and drank it up excitedly. He reached down and stroked himself slowly. His dick twitched in response when Jason made another one of those choking noises albeit this one was a little higher pitched. "Little wing…" Dick said breathlessly and Jason's giant eyes snapped up to his face. "I think I need some help…Will you help me?" Dick bit his lower lip and looked at Jason from under his lashes. He could feel heat crawling across his face and it was probably matching the delicious shade of red that Jason was sporting on his own face.

Jason body went completely rigid as Dick's words penetrated into his murky mind. He started breathing heavily as fire laced through his veins. His eyes snapped back to Dick's hand touching himself. God he looked absolutely deliciously filthy.

"Jaybird…" Dick moaned.

That was all the prompting Jason needed. His tiny towel was forgotten as he scrambled onto the bed and straddled Dick. He buried one hand into Dick's damp hair while his other hand latched onto Dick's hip. Dick's smirking mouth was covered a moment later by Jason's hungry one. Dick moaned and buried his own fingers into Jason's hair. Jason groaned as Dick arched beneath him rubbing and teasing. His thumb landed on the dip of Dick's chin and he pulled down forcing Dick's mouth open for him.

Dick moaned deliciously into his mouth as he tongue fucked him. His hands were trailing all over Dick's hot soft yet firm body. He was exploring every dip and bump. He particularly focused on pinching and twirling Dick's nipples because fuck Dick made glorious noises when he did.

Jason's hands weren't the only ones exploring as they ground against each other and stole each other's breath. Dick's hands were mapping their own undiscovered territory and Dick was loving the little tremors that would occasionally pass through Jason. They especially got worse as his fingers crept ever lower. Jason's breathing accelerated as Dick caressed his pelvis moving as slow as a snail towards his prize. When he finally did touch Jason's very hard length, Jason's whole body shuddered and a groan was ripped from him. Jason broke mouth contact and breathed heavily into Dick's neck as Dick moved his hand teasingly.

"Fuck fuck fuck" Jason chanted brokenly into his neck as Dick rubbed his thumb teasingly over the tip.

Dick chuckled and arched against Jason pushing them together and using his hand to stroke both of them. Although it was hard. Dick's hand wasn't quite large enough to do the job perfectly. Based on Jason's groaning though he was doing a good enough job.

"Jaybird…" Dick started teasingly as he kissed the side of Jason's head. "I don't think it's fair I'm doing all the work…"

Jason snorted out a chuckle. "Just remembered you asked for it…" Jason said lowly as he grasped Dick's wrists and pinned them to the bed.

Dick laughed and went willingly. However his laugh quickly turned to a moan as Jason bit down on his neck and sucked. He squirmed underneath Jason's hard body and Jason smirked into his neck as he rubbed himself aggressively against Dick. Dick's brain whited out as Jason's mouth claimed him slowly moving lower and lower. Another tiny noise escaped him as Jason's tongue teased his aching length and Dick's fingers buried themselves into Jason hair urging him forward, deeper, faster. Jason complied and groaned around Dick.

Jason was literally in heaven. Dick tasted fucking fantastic. He sounded fucking fantastic. He felt fucking fantastic. Jason ignored his own throbbing need for the time being and focused on Dick. Completely and utterly on Dick. He used the noises and movements Dick was making to guide him. He wanted Dick to never be able to forget this night. The night where he fucking finally got a piece of the ass that had been haunting him since he was a stupid horny teenager. Speaking of that tight hot ass. Jason smirked wickedly which was hard to do since he had dick in his mouth as he trailed his fingers against Dick's flexing thigh towards that deliciously sinful taunting ass.

Dick squeaked and arched as he felt a finger start to caress and prod. His eyes flew open and his fingers tightened in Jason's hair causing Jason to groan pleasurably around him. Before he could think or function properly that teasing finger slipped inside of him. Dick groaned softly and arched off the bed pushing himself further down Jason willing throat. Jason swallowed around him and Dick's mind thoroughly whited out again to the sensations his body was drowning in. Jason's other fingers started playing and caressing the sensitive items between Dick's legs and Dick whined at the stimulation. He didn't even notice when the second finger entered him until Jason scissored his fingers. Then Dick was squirming again and panting hard.

"J-jaybird…." Dick moaned.

Jason pulled off with a wet pop and propped himself up to look at Dick's flushed face. "Yes Dickiebird?" Jason purred as he twirled his fingers deeper. He crooked one and Dick arched and moaned loud and long. Jason watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Dick was just falling back on the bed when Jason did it again.

Dick was having a lot of fucking trouble thinking coherently let alone talking. Too many other noises and pants were escaping him. He needed Jason though. He needed to taste him. He pulled on Jason's hair propelling him upwards. "K-kiss me…"

Jason grinned widely down at Dick. "With pleasure" Jason purred and didn't waste another second.

Dick groaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms firmly around Jason's neck. He couldn't bear the thought of Jason moving away from him. It was this single thought that also caused him to wrap his legs tightly around Jason's hips. Jason groaned in response and started thrusting his fingers in hard. It didn't take him long to add a third one. Dick pushed back on the fingers just as aggressively and his toes curled at the feeling.

"More…" Dick whispered hungrily against Jason's mouth. "Fuck me Jaybird…I need you to fuck me right now…"

Jason whined and his fingers stilled inside of Dick's tight hot delicious ass. "O-ok…" he stuttered. This was actually going to happen. He was finally going to fuck Dick Grayson. Everything he had always wanted was now in his grasp. Jason twirled his fingers slowly as he slipped them out. Dick whined at the feeling and then thrust a bottle of lube into Jason's hand. The clean one. Not the thoroughly filthy one. Jason's fingers were fucking trembling as he opened the cap and drizzled some of the cool liquid on his fingers. A little hiss escaped him as he coated himself. Dick was still gripping around him tightly and his muscles were twitching with either excitement or strain, Jason wasn't sure. All he was sure of was that he was slowly pushing into the person he wanted more than anything.

Dick made a noise in the back of his throat as Jason slowly buried himself as far as he could. Jason was panting into his neck with the occasional kiss and nip thrown in. His fingers were caressing down Dick's sides lovingly and they left little cool tinglings in their wake.

"I love you so much little wing…" Dick breathed out quietly as Jason stilled inside of him letting him adjust.

Jason's eyes flew open and now he was breathing fast for another reason entirely. Before he had time to contemplate Dick's words fully though, Dick was wiggling his hips suggestively and scratching down Jason's back.

"Now I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk afterwards" Dick whispered in a voice dripping heavily with sin.

Who was Jason to deny such a request and the fire that laced through him burned away any other thoughts except for how fucking amazing it felt to be inside of Dick fucking Grayson. Jason grabbed firmly to Dick's slim hips and moved. He moved fast and hard. Dick arched and groaned loudly as Jason pounded him into the mattress. His head was thrown backwards allowing Jason all the room he wanted to taste.

Jason couldn't say he was that surprised when Dick rolled them over until he was the one on top. Jason also couldn't find a complaint to voice as he watched Dick fuck himself on Jason's cock. He was leaned back using Jason's thigh for support as he moved up and down. Jason groaned at the sight and could barely hold back from exploding right then and there. Especially when Dick started stroking himself. His head was thrown back and he was making so many obscene noises. Jason's nails dug into Dick's thighs and his toes curled. The moment that Dick hit his orgasm was the moment that Jason hit his own. He watched with hungry eyes as Dick painted their chests and his muscles clenched tightly around Jason. God it was so fucking perfect.

Dick collapsed on him in a sweaty panting heap. He made a noise as the angle caused Jason to slip out of him. Jason just laid there in a post orgasmic little daze. Everything was buzzing pleasantly and he lazily ran his fingers up and down Dick's sweaty spine. Dick let out a pleasant sigh and snuggled closer.

"Please don't ever run away from me again little wing… I can't… You… I don't feel complete without you… I love you so much and I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out…" Dick whispered against Jason's chest as his fingers trailed patterns into it.

Jason's whole body froze. His fingers froze. His breathing stopped and he laid there completely stunned.

"Jaybird…?" Dick questioned after a couple minutes of silence. He propped himself up as panic started to crawl through his stomach. Didn't Jason feel the same way? Was he wrong? His eyes went wide however when he saw the tears running out of Jason's eyes. Dick hurriedly sat up ignoring the slight ache he felt. He cupped Jason's cheeks and started rubbing soothingly with his thumbs. Jason took a shaky breath and screwed his eyes shut. "Shh…hey what's wrong?" Dick asked gently as he placed little kisses on Jason's jaw.

Jason let out a forced chuckle. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong…" Jason opened his eyes and stared up into Dick's worried sapphires. "It's just…I've loved you for so fucking long Dickiebird. You have no fucking clue. I just never thought I'd never have you. I definitely never thought you'd say it back to me."

Dick smiled down fondly at Jason. "Well you have me for as long as you want me. I'm not going anywhere."

Jason smiled up crookedly and reached up to cup Dick's cheek in return. "So I'll have you forever then?"

"Forever." Dick nodded confidently. His eyes lit up brightly and his smile took on new dazzling proportions. "Are you asking me to marry you little wing?"

Jason choked and his own eyes got comically wide. A bright flush swept over his cheeks and down his neck as he gaped at Dick. He swallowed a couple of times trying to get over the shock. All the while Dick smiled down at him. Eventually Jason calmed down and he smiled back with an arched brow. "You know legally we can't get married. I'm dead, but I'd marry you today in a heartbeat if you wanted to."

Dick's grin got even wider if that was possible. "Well it's too late out now, but first thing in the morning let's go find us some pretty rings."

Jason chuckled and pulled Dick down against his chest. A chest with a heart beating way too fucking fast as emotions drowned Jason. The strongest of them all was love.


End file.
